Three Grey Pages
by tersugakan
Summary: [chapter 6 is up] (Yoonmin) (jimin x yoongi) "Ini terasa seperti aku tinggal di tiga lembar kertas. Di lembar pertama aku hidup, di kedua aku berkembang, dan di lembar ketiga aku mati. Dan semuanya berwarna abu-abu. Semuanya. Tidak ada warna lain. Tiga kertas abu-abu." Jimin
1. Chapter 1

Three Grey Page

By Tersugakan

Cast: Jimin x Yoongi | genre: Family, angst, hurt/comfort, lil bit mystery | Rate: General

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terasa seperti berada di halaman awal.

"_Selamat datang_."

Dimana semuanya bukan lagi tentang aturan sekolah atau pun… tata tertib.

Tak akan ada tugas yang membuat Jimin pusing, atau guru yang menghukumnya karena terlambat atau gangguan geng populer yang merasa menguasai sekolah.

Tidak ada.

Namun sayangnya, kehidupan di luar sekolah tak lebih dari mimpi buruk dengan mata terbuka. Bisa jadi malah lebih menyeramkan daripada itu. Mungkin pada awalnya ini akan terasa menyenangkan, bebas dari segala tekanan dan tuntutan mendapat nilai besar.

Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian, dia baru sadar bahwa kehidupan nyata juga tak akan berjalan seramah _yang dia bayangkan_.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, melewati pelayan toko yang baru saja menyambutnya.

Sambil memicingkan mata, ia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak berisi barang elektronik yang tersusun rapi.

"Aku ingin satu earphone."

Bola mata Jimin beredar pada bidang di samping meja kasir. Di sana berbagai variasi earphone tertata hampir menyelimuti dinding. Matanya tak berhenti bergerak, mencari dengan agak kikuk. Dari satu model ke model lain, semuanya tampak menarik. Tapi… semuanya sama. Jadi, ia menahan diri untuk tidak asal menunjuk.

"Aku… ingin yang warna hitam."

"Yang ini?"

"O… oh… iya, yang itu."

Meski pada dasarnya, semuanya tampak hitam, sebagian abu-abu dan sebagian lagi… putih.

"Semuanya 25 won."

"Terimakasih."

Begitu keluar dari toko, suhu jalanan terasa jelas, begitu kontras dengan hawa ruangan yang sejuk oleh pendingin ruangan. Kota ini terasa pengap, kelembaban udara seperti menurun.

Ia mengembuskan napas pelan.

Deru mesin kendaraan menyusup ke dalam pendengarannya, bising yang membuat telinga Jimin terasa penuh. Ketika berbalik, angin dari mobil yang melintas terasa menampar pipi, bersatu bersama debu dan hawa jalanan yang berdifusi dengan udara.

Jimin mengedarkan pandang. Kali ini, entah mengapa semua terlihat lebih terburu-buru. Lalu… secara tiba-tiba rintik hujan membasahi kepalanya. Kian lama kian menderas. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, kecuali satu: earphone yang ia dekap sampai rapat.

-o0o-

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, wajah jengah Yoongi berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau bilang hanya mengembalikan kotak bekal?"

Masih di ambang pintu, tetesan air dari baju Jimin nyaris membentuk sebuah genangan di lantai. Napasnya terdengar payah, bibirnya menggigil, pucat, tidak ada yang mampu terlontar, bahkan untuk mengatur gemelatuk gigi saja sudah sulit.

"Masuk. Ganti pakaian."

"A-aku…"

"Cepat masuk!"

Jimin berlalu. Dengan tubuh yang menggigil, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Masih sempat berjingit karena hentakan keras Yoongi pada pintu apartemen.

Plastik berisi earphonenya masih di sana. Ditautkan pada gantungan handuk di belakang pintu kamar mandi, sebelum pada akhirnya Jimin melepas pakaiannya satu persatu.

Pagi tadi, setelah meminta izin pada Yoongi dengan susah payah, ia baru bisa pergi ke rumah jungkook, mengembalikan kotak bekal yang sempat dipinjamnya dulu di masa sekolah. Kepergiannya ke rumah jungkook memang tidak terlalu lama. Jadi, di jalan pulang Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko elektronik, membeli earphone.

-o0o-

"Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa pulang terlambat?"

Jimin berhenti berjalan menyebrangi ruang tengah, menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sudah menantinya di dekat meja.

"Tadi aku—"

"Bukan hanya menyahut, tapi hampiri!"

Jimin menelan ludah, mendekat.

"Di jalan aku melihat jam tanganku, masih pukul empat sore. Jadi, aku pikir ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tapi tiba-tiba cuacanya," ia menunjuk ke arah luar, "hujan."

"Jadi kau?"

"Aku berteduh dulu, tapi aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Seperti menunggu sampai reda. Aku takut terlalu malam, aku tidak bisa kalau—"

"Berapa lama kau di rumah jungkook, _hah_? Kau bilang hanya mengembalikan kotak bekal?!"

"Aku tadi—"

"Kau kehujanan," selanya cepat, memandang Jimin tak sabar. "itu? Hujan! Kenapa kau tidak menghub—"

"Aku tidak tahu hujan akan turun," Jimin berkata nyaris tanpa intonasi, matanya menyorot tembok di belakang pundak Yoongi. Kosong. "Cukup sulit memutuskan mana langit mendung ketika setiap hari aku melihat langit berwarna abu-abu. Itu… bagiku terlihat… sama saja."

Jimin menoleh, memandangi mata sempit Yoongi yang balas menatapnya malas.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jimin berkata pelan, bernapas, menciptakan melodi di antara keheningan apartemen yang sempit. "Bagaimana caranya membedakan langit mendung dan cerah jika pada saat itu aku tidak mendengar ada petir atau gemuruh?" ia mengerling, mengarah ke langit-langit, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "tiba-tiba saja suhu kota membuatku berkeringat, orang-orang bergerak lebih cepat. Kupikir ada apa. Kemudian hujan turun tanpa peringatan sekaligus."

Yoongi mendecih. "Jangan mengulanginya lagi kalau kau masih ingin tinggal di sini." Ia kemudian berlalu, dengan langkah gontai dan ekspresi wajah sinis. Meninggalkan Jimin di ruang tengah dan rambut masainya yang kacau, kakinya masih terlipat di sana, sementara matanya memandang lantai sekitar penuh kebingungan.

-o0o-

Yoongi melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Seorang lelaki yang terlihat dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"_Hhh_…."

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran. Menunduk sebentar, perlahan bangkit dan geraknya terhenti—begitu saja, secara tiba-tiba, memandang pantulan benda di cermin. Tepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, menatap masih dengan wajah yang basah, bahwa plastik berwarna buram menggantung di pengait handuk.

Sebuah earphone.

Kotaknya masih kering dan di balik sisi transparan, Yoongi mengetahui ini warna hitam. Berbeda dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu…. Ketika itu sebuah kotak hadir bersama barang-barang lainnya di meja. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari Jimin tampak sederhana, berbalut kertas kado yang terlipat kurang rapi. Namun waktu itu, isinya adalah earphone berwarna merah muda, terlampau terang seperti untuk wanita.

"_Astagaa!_ _Aku lupa menanyakan warnanya_," tutur Jimin khawatir, hari itu. "_Aku akan menggantinya kalau aku sudah punya uang_, Hyung!"

Inilah dia, Yoongi si lelaki sinis, si apatis palsu karena nyatanya ia masih peduli. Seperti terjerumus dalam lorong yang hitam. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Alih-alih, dia malah mendengar suaranya sendiri berdengung, pertanyaanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. "_Kenapa earphone_?"

"_Karena kau selalu terlihat bosan dan aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu. Kelihatannya buruk, seperti abu-abu. Jadi kupikir, musik bisa membuatmu lebih hidup_?"

-o0o-

Pagi itu Jimin bangun dengan badan yang demam. Ia masih meringkuk di dalam selimut ketika Yoongi berteriak di ambang pintu, mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang kerja sekitar jam delapan malam.

Dalam suasana apartemen yang sepi, Jimin berbalik, menatap langit-langit apartemen, merasakan suhu panas tubuhnya dan kepala yang terasa berat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia merasa sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh dahi dan lehernya beberapa menit yang lalu, waktu tertidur tadi.

_Mungkin Yoongi?_

_Memangnya siapa lagi?_

Jimin bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kulkas. Menghampiri benda setinggi pinggangnya hanya untuk mengecek catatan baru. Tertulis dengan pulpen gel di atas sticky note berwarna kuning cerah. _Jangan menyalakan kompor, kau bisa meledakkannya_. _Telepon Bibi Nam kalau ada apa-apa (tekan tombol 2 agak lama)._

Matanya kembali beredar. Satu sticky note lagi di sisi lain_. Paracetamol untuk demam. Jangan meminumnya bersama susu._

-o0o-

Yoongi mengaku bekerja di supermarket, lalu pada malam hari ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko ramen sebagai pencuci piring. Di saat orang lain hidup untuk meraih mimpi, ia hanya tahu bekerja untuk bertahan hidup. Di malam hari yang melelahkan, matanya terasa kesat. Dan jika diizinkan meminta sesuatu, ia hanya ingin tidur yang nyenyak.

Terkadang, selesai menyuci piring, wanita pemilik toko ramen itu memberikan makanan sebagai bonus, selain memuji kinerjanya yang bagus. Ada kalanya ia pulang membawa ramen hangat, atau sesekali beberapa botol soju kalau udara terasa begitu dingin. Mungkin buah-buahan di beberapa kesempatan. Terkadang apel atau jeruk.

Malam ini ia pulang membawa apel, cocok sekali. Begitu pintu apartemen terbuka, semuanya masih tampak rapi dan senyap, kecuali sayup-sayup gelak tawa dari ruang apartemen lain.

"Aku pulang." Yoongi melepas baju hangat dan menggantung tasnya, mencari-cari keberadaan Jimin setelah dua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing satu apel merah. "Jimin!"

"_Hyung_? Kau kah itu?"

"Ya." Yoongi berjalan mendekat. Jimin tengah duduk memunggunginya, memeluk lutut menghadap pintu geser yang merangkap sebagai jendela. "Sedang apa?"

"Oh?" Jimin menoleh sekias. "Aku hanya diam, memerhatikan langit."

Keadaan mendadak menjadi canggung. Malu bercampur dengan keremangan. Sayup-sayup suara percakapan di luar apartemen berubah semakin samar. Yoongi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku," ujarnya, terjeda. "Minta maaf."

Jimin menoleh, mengangkat alis dan menekan-nekan bibirnya sendiri. "Ya?"

Yoongi menyodorkan apel. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "_Terimakasih_." Yoongi tidak akan suka kalau ia berbicara sambil makan, jadi Jimin putuskan untuk memutar apel itu di tangannya, pelan, seperti sedang mencari cacat. "Orang-orang bilang bintang itu indah." Jimin mendongak. Alisnya mengernyit beberapa kali. "Apa iya?"

Yoongi melirik sekilas, ikut mendongak.

"Dari mataku, itu terlihat seperti titik-titik putih di antara hitam. Apa memang begitu, _Hyung_? Atau aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Mereka bersinar. Ada pendar."

Jimin mencibir, "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan—Oh iya, aku juga yakin, langit malam tidak sepenuhnya berwarna hitam kan? Apa itu cenderung seperti warna pagi namun lebih pekat? Terkadang aku melihatnya seperti degradasi warna, hitam, abu-abu gelap sampai abu-abu terang. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa war—"

"Jimin."

Ia menoleh. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya? Buta warna?"

Yoongi mengangguk serba salah, meralat ucapannya tergesa, "Aku, maksudku, aku hanya ingin—"

"Tidak masalah." Jimin menghela napas. "Ini terasa seperti aku tinggal di tiga lembar kertas. Di lembar pertama aku hidup, di kedua aku berkembang, dan di lembar ketiga aku mati. Dan semuanya berwarna abu-abu. Semuanya. Tidak ada warna lain. Tiga kertas abu-abu." Jimin menerawang. "Tapi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Bahwa kau yang selamat, dan bukan aku. Bahkan jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk lahir kembali, aku tidak akan memohon tinggal di badan yang lain. Yang ini saja, tidak apa-apa." Ia mengembuskan napas, mengatur suaranya yang nyaris bergetar. "Tapi, di kehidupan yang lain, aku berharap Tuhan bisa memberitahuku apa yang selama di dunia ini aku tidak tahu. Tentang warna-warna itu. Tentang warna yang kau bilang terlihat seperti wanita. Tentang warna apel ini. Tentang warna api yang kau bilang membara dan berbahaya."

Yoongi tak menjawab.

"Di kehidupan yang lain, aku ingin punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak berkata 'aku buta warna total', 'aku tidak bisa membantumu memilih baju yang sesuai', 'jangan menyuruhku mengambil sesuatu dengan menyebutkan warnanya saja.' Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu lagi." Jimin tertawa sendiri, mencoba mengurai kacanggungan yang terlanjur. "Dan, tentang kulit kita, apa warnanya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, mereka bersitatap. "Terang," jawabnya, tanpa sadar. "Putih, kulitku lebih pucat, dan milikmu agak lebih baik."

"Seperti kertas? Apa menyeramkan punya kulit seterang itu?"

"Tidak, bukan kertas. Ini seperti… maksudku…."

Jimin tak memedulikannya, karena percuma. Sejelas apapun, ia tak akan tahu warna apa yang Yoongi maksud. Tapi dia tetap penasaran. "Dan bola mataku, apa warnanya?"

Mereka berpandangan. Hal sepele yang tak pernah Yoongi perhatikan, hingga ia butuh menatap jauh ke dalam. "Cokelat gelap."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, meski ia tidak tahu warna dari dirinya sendiri. "Dan jika aku bisa melihat, kira-kira warna apa yang akan aku sukai, _Hyung_?"

"Biru."

"Biru?"

"Seperti warna langit yang cerah."

Entah kenapa, meski ia tidak tahu biru itu seperti apa. Namun, mulai detik ini ia merasa telah jatuh cinta pada warna biru. Jatuh cinta karena ia percaya. Ia percaya Yoongi memilih warna terbaik untuknya. Karena ia percaya, selama itu adalah Yoongi.

-o0o-

Lalu lintas kota kembali disibukkan oleh pekerja dan anak sekolah. Mereka yang terlambat dan berjalan tergesa, dan mereka yang tidak terlambat dan tetap berjalan tergesa. Padat sekali. Di antara itu semua, tersisip lelaki berkulit pucat bertopi lapuk, menenteng tas kecil. Berdesakan memasuki kereta bawah tanah.

Di dalam apartemen sendiri suhu terasa wajar. Tidak dingin dan juga tidak panas. Jimin dalam kaus oblong terlihat menggerakkan lengannya, membuat penyedot debu itu memasuki area tersembunyi di bawah meja. Acara beres-beres diakhiri dengan buang sampah ke dalam bak di samping gedung.

Beruntung hari ini langit cenderung teduh. Pagi dimana Jimin sudah merasa lebih baik.

Dia kembali dan berderap melintasi lorong. Satu meter dari pintu apartemennya, ia menemukan pintu apartemen lain. Posisinya agak sedikit terbuka dan terdengar bising yang semakin menjadi.

Juga teriakan.

"_Ya Tuhan!" _suara laki-laki, _seperti_ menjerit.

Seingat Jimin, apartemen di sisinya kosong. Jadi ia berjalan cukup was-was ketika melewati pintu itu, sedikit melirik ke dalam melalui celah.

"Hey, tetangga?" _Dia_ keluar, muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Jimin jadi terkesiap.

Orang asing itu terdiam sebentar, mempelajari mimik kaget milik Jimin. "Oh, ini," ujarnya, memandang ke bawah, di mana tangannya sedang menggenggam palu. "Aku sedang memasang paku di tembok. Tapi tanganku… _Ya Tuhan._ Sakit sekali. Salah sasaran."

Jimin menggangguk kecil. "O… oh… begitu…."

"Hehehe iya. Kebetulan kau lewat. Tadi aku baru saja mau keluar dan meminjam bor. Kau punya?"

"Bor?" ia mengingat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya ada."

"Namaku Taehyung."

Bariton itu membuat Jimin kembali menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pindah kemarin malam, tidur di atas ranjang dengan kamar yang masih berantakan. Jadi sekarang aku sibuk bebenah, memasang figura, mengecat tembok dan menyusun barang-barang." Taehyung tersenyum, tipe yang membuat pipinya naik dan matanya membulan sabit. "Oh ya, kau punya cat? Aku kekurangan warna—hmm," dia berbalik sebentar, melihat ke dalam pintu dan ruangannya yang masih berantakan, mencari tahu. "warna hijau."

"Bulan kemarin juga aku baru mengecat. Yoongi bilang itu warna hijau."

"Kalau begitu, ayo?"

-o0o-

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang DJ," Taehyung menyahut sambil terus melihat-lihat dekorasi apartemen Jimin. Tembok di dekat jendela nyaris penuh ditutupi foto berfigura. Pilihan yang cukup bagus menurut Taehyung. Sinar matahari bisa menggapainya, dan pada cuaca secerah ini mereka tampak bersinar.

Taehyung masih sibuk menelaah wajah di setiap foto, ekspresi mereka dan latar belakang yang cantik. "Tetangga lamaku bilang apartemenku berisik. Kami bertengkar, jadi aku pindah. Tapi tenang sa—hey, _wajah ini_."

"Heh?" Begitu Taehyung berhenti bercerita, Jimin menoleh, melihat lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah figura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya, menghampiri dengan bor di tangannya.

"Wajah ini rasanya tidak asing."

"Itu aku: Park Jimin."

Taehyung menoleh cepat, melihat ke arah Jimin dan menggeleng. "Maksudku yang di sisimu." Telunjuknya bergerak menuntun pandang. "_Wajahnya sangat familiar_," ia bergumam. "Dia siapa?"

"Itu Yoongi. Dia memang kasir supermarket. Jadi mungkin kau pernah betemu dengannya waktu belanja?"

"Kasir supermarket ya." Taehyung menggeleng berkali-kali. "Bukan. Sepertinya di tempat lain."

"Toko ramen?" selidik Jimin lagi. "Dan ini bor-mu."

"Oh, terimakasih." Taehyung menerimanya cepat, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ingatannya, alisnya meliuk, seperti sedang berpikir kelewat keras. "Aku akan memberi tahumu kalau aku mengingatnya nanti," namun ia menyerah pada akhirnya. "Dan, cat hijauku?"

Jimin berbalik menuju konter dapur. Ada beberapa kaleng cat sisa bulan kemarin di kolong. Sialnya mereka berbeda warna, juga keterangan di kalengnya sudah tertutup dengan tetesan cat itu karena tumpah atau pun karena menetes. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk.

"Ketemu?" sapa Taehyung, tersenyum dan menghampiri.

"Kau boleh memilihnya."

"Memilihnya? Memang ada berapa warna hijau yang kau punya?" Taehyung menunduk, mengerutkan alis. "Aku hanya butuh warna hijau dan… hanya ada satu warna hijau di sini." Ia melirik, melihat dua mata Jimin. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak," jawabnya, terkekeh. Bentuk lain dari caranya mengubur nyeri. "Aku buta warna. Total."

"Buta warna?"

"iya." Jimin menghirup oksigen. "Apa itu mengecewakan?"

"Oh, tidak," balas Taehyung, kikuk. Ia menarik napas panjang, membuat paru-parunya berdilatasi. "Tapi kau harus tau, Jimin. Apartemenmu punya banyak warna." Nada bicaranya berubah antusias. "Ini apartemen yang kecil namun indah! Tembok itu, figura itu, dan barang-barang kecil yang ada di sini. Dan… dan… kau lihat? Bahkan tirai itu! Atau… kertas-kertas di pintu kulkas. Semuanya! Mereka berwarna-warni," Taehyung berkata, penuh kobaran. "Dan, kau harus lihat semua figura foto ini!" Dia berjalan, nyaris menyeret Jimin di belakangnya. "Semuanya berwarna-warni. Figura yang ini, itu warna biru dan yang sebelah sini warna merah, itu coklat, dan yang sebelah situ biru lagi, itu biru tua, ada banyak warna biru," jelasnya berapi-api, sampai secara tak sadar, matanya menghangat.

"Aku tahu. Degradasinya." Telunjuk Jimin beredar. "Ada berbagai warna abu-abu di sini. Terlalu banyak."

-o0o-

Dalam suasana yang lebih baik, mereka berdua duduk mengisi dua sisi kosong meja makan. Tadi Taehyung kembali ke apartemennya sebentar untuk membawa satu loyang pudding rasa cokelat. Kebiasaannya tiap tinggal di tempat baru. Kali ini Jimin beruntung karena bisa mendapat satu loyang itu penuh, mengingat ruang apartemen di sekitarnya kebanyakan tak berpenghuni.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, menyendok pudding kenyal itu dan berbagi. Jimin berhenti menyuap ketika ia menceritakan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Jimin yang lahir ke dunia. Seseorang yang tidak tahu warnanya sendiri. Tentang bagaimana mulanya ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu. Sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Yang awalnya ia pikir terjadi pada semua orang, namun kenyataan menenggelamkannya keras, begitu dalam.

"Dan di antara segelintir orang itu, aku masuk ke dalamnya. Ini seperti Tuhan memilihku langsung dari sedemikian banyak manusia di bumi. Membuatku secara sekaligus merasa dikenal, bahwa Ia pernah memilihku, menunjukku, bahwa akulah yang akan mendapatkan _ini_. Hingga aku merasa sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak." Jimin memotong pudding dengan sendoknya, tanpa menyuap. "Dunia seperti memudar di mataku. Remang, gelap, legam." ia menerawang, mengedip lembut. "Dan, jika suatu saat aku bertemu denganmu di luar—seperti di jalan contohnya, jangan marah atau kecewa ketika aku tidak membalas lambaian atau senyumanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Tapi mataku. Dunia luar terlalu terang. Terlalu terik. Sedangkan penderita buta warna total sepertiku adalah tipe yang sensitive terhadap cahaya, juga penglihatan kami memang cenderung kabur. Tapi aku bahagia."

Taehyung tak bersuara dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka hanyut menikmati santapan dengan tenang. Di penghujung senyap, dehaman Taehyung jatuh begitu berat. Ia melirik Jimin yang pelan-pelan mengangkat wajah.

"Dan… bagaimana caramu mencintai seorang wanita?"

Jimin terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia menjawab, seperti baru saja mengingat masa lalu. "Buruk sekali. Seperti aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak peduli secara permanen."

"Tidak peduli? Tapi menurutku kau tidak seapatis itu."

"Ini parah sekali, Taehyung. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku tidak peduli dia memakai baju warna apa, apakah itu cocok atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli warna kukunya, warna matanya, apakah dia punya rambut yang cokelat atau hitam, apakah dia memakai sepatu yang serasi dengan bajunya, bahkan ketika bibirnya berwarna terlalu terang atau pun gelap, tentang pipinya yang pucat atau merona. Aku tidak bisa memedulikan itu semua meskipun aku benar-benar ingin. Aku tidak bisa, Taehyung. Ini semua tentang warnan_ya_." Sebuah memori melintas sekali lagi. Tempat di mana Jimin berjalan _berdua_ dan berhenti di depan kaca sebuah toko. Ada baju wanita di sana. "Dia bertanya, bagus, ya? Tapi aku hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Karena apa? Itu semua terlihat sama saja. Dan dia menyerah, dia … dia tidak bisa. Dia harus pergi mencari orang yang lebih mampu untuk peduli. Dia jengkel, Taehyung. Dia butuh orang yang bisa memujinya bahwa hari ini dia memakai baju yang cantik, bahwa bibirnya menawan, bahwa dia punya kuku yang indah, dan seseorang yang bisa membantunya memilih sepatu yang serasi. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Taehyung meletakan sendok, membuat ucapannya yang hendak terlontar terlihat seperti sesuatu yang penting. "Kau harus tahu, Jimin-a, kau tidak jelek. Sekarang biarkan aku memberi tahu warnamu yang sebenarnya, oke?" Taehyung mengangkat alis, tersenyum usil. "Jadi, mari kita mulai dari rambutmu. Ini berwarna hitam, berkilau. Rambut yang bagus. Hari ini kau memakai kaus oblong berwarna biru gelap, juga celana pendek berwarna kuning? _Hah_, kau pasti bercanda? Dan, matamu—"

"Coklat gelap," Jimin memotong.

"Ya, benar. Sekarang gigimu. katakan iii."

"Iii."

"Gigimu putih, bagus. Dan bibirmu merah muda, tapi kali ini," tangan Taehyung terjulur, merabanya, "kering. Kau harus banyak meminum air putih dan mungkin cobalah memakai lipblam?"

"Hahaha."

Taehyung mendengus. "Jadi, dari sekian banyak warna yang aku sebutkan tadi, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Biru."

-o0o-

Kertas berwarna kuning itu sederhana belaka. Tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin, dibubuhi oleh spidol membentuk guratan khas Yoongi. Di sana tertulis bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang pagi, kira-kira pukul tiga atau setengah empat paling telat. _Jangan menungguku._

Kemudian di kertas yang lain—seperti memakai banyak kertas adalah kesukaannya—dia menulis catatan lagi. Posisinya miring, mungkin ditempelkan dengan terburu-buru.

_Tutup tirai pukul setengah enam sore. _

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi lebih sepuluh menit ketika Jimin memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balik majalah lama. Suara decit pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan segera bangkit.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jimin tersenyum.

Yoongi mendorong pintu apartemen dengan punggungnya dan mengerling. "Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan menungguku?" ia berkata sambil lalu. Di depan kulkas Yoongi mencabut catatan yang ia buat dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah, rutinitasnya. "Kau memasak pudding? Berapa kali kubilang jangan menghidupkan kompor?!" sungutnya ketika melihat benda itu di dalam kulkas.

"Itu dari tetangga baru kita. Namanya Taehyung."

Yoongi melepas baju hangat dan menggantung tasnya dengan lemas. Jimin masih berdiri di situ, memerhatikannya dan tersenyum. Yoongi melirik jam dinding sekilas. "kau satu-satunya orang yang mengajakku tersenyum pada pukul tiga pagi." Ia mendecih, berlalu ke arah kamar mandi. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau kelihatan bodoh."

.

"_Your smile is shining gold…_

_But the way you speak, feel so cold."_

.

Yoongi kembali sambil menepuk-tepuk handuk pada wajahnya yang basah. "Tadi siapa kau bilang? Taehyung?"

"Iya, kim Taehyung. Tetangga baru kita. Dia pindah kemarin malam dan dia baru mendekorasi apartemennya hari ini. Dia butuh bor dan cat."

"Bor?"

"Iya." Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Dia orang yang baik. Dan wajahnya terkadang terlihat seperti orang yang bingung. Aku bertanya kenapa dia kelihatan seperti itu? Katanya karena otaknya selalu berpikir bahwa semua hal dapat terjadi. Dan karena alasan itu dia merasa bahwa semua peluang itu ada sampai dia bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa? Benar-benar pribadi yang unik."

Yoongi menyampirkan handuk pada jemuran di dekat jendela. Ia kemudian berderap menuju kamar seraya membentuk suara yang lebih besar. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang asing, kecuali aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan yakin bahwa dia benar-benar baik."

Mereka mulai berbaring di kasur masing-masing. Jimin mengintip ke arah ranjang Yoongi dan menemukan ia tengah mengepak bantalnya. Ia tampak kelelahan. Di sana Jimin menemukan sesosok kakak pemalas yang dipaksa rajin oleh kehidupan. Sekaligus seseorang yang tak pernah mengucapkan kata manis, tapi selalu meninggalkan catatan di lemari pendingin. Seolah begitulah caranya diingat. Yang terakhir sebelum Yoongi benar-benar berbaring, Jimin dapat melihat bahwa Yoongi punya tatapan penuh khawatir yang tidak dimiliki siapapun.

"_Hyung_."

"Mm?"

"Lampunya."

-o0o-

Alasan Yoongi pergi dengan meninggalkan catatan tak lain karena ia selalu pergi lebih awal daripada jam Jimin terbangun. Seperti hari ini… ia pergi lebih awal tanpa sempat pamit.

"Jimin!"

"Eh, kau." Jimin membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar lagi. "Ada apa, Taehyung?"

"Aku baru ingat!" hebohnya seraya melangkah masuk. "tentang Yoongi! Iya, aku ingat!"

"Oke. Oke." Taehyung mengatur napas. "Maaf karena aku baru memberitahumu sore begini. Itu karena aku baru bangun beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau ingat kan aku seorang DJ?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kemarin malam aku melihat Yoongi di bar."

-o0o-

Pada jam-jam di mana keremangan memenuhi ruangan besar dan lampu disko berkelip mengitari ruangan, Jimin duduk bersandar satu meter di belakang Taehyung. Tempat ini lebih tinggi dan sewajarnya bebas dari gangguan orang mabuk atau mereka yang menari tanpa kendali. Taehyung tampak serius berkutat dengan piringan logam, earphone yang ia pakai sebelah dan mesin penghasil musiknya. Terkadang Jimin tak percaya bahwa Taehyung-lah yang mengiringi orang-orang mabuk itu menari, mereka yang berciuman, meminum alcohol di depan konter dan meja-meja kecil yang berisik di mana kacang berserakan dan Jimin tak mengerti mengapa mereka memilih kacang.

Taehyung menengok ke belakang sebentar, menyunggingkan senyum kemudian musik terdengar semakin menggila. Jimin merasa jantungnya ikut berdegup sesuai irama dan itu cukup menjengkelkan.

Di sudut lain, lampu neon bersinar membentuk nama bar ini. Di depannya segerombol wanita berbikini tampak tertawa-tawa centil dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah mengapit gelas Kristal cocktail.

Di bawah sana, tak jauh dari singgasana Taehyung, Jimin melihat meski samar semua hal yang tak pernah dilihatnya dulu, semua sentuhan, telapak tangan yang saling mengait, bibir yang menempel dan tarian yang tanpa kendali. Dentuman musik terdengar kembali menggila. Jimin menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Taehyung!"

Di sini terlalu berisik.

"Taehyung!"

Juga terlalu remang. Lampu disko yang berputar membuatnya pusing.

"Taehyung!?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. "hah?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"hah?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi kau belum melihat Yoongi!"

-o0o-

Setelah pergantian DJ, Taehyung membawa Jimin ke meja. Di sana seorang bertender menuangkan anggur pada gelas kecil. Mulutnya tampak memamah sesuatu, mungkin permen karet.

Suasana tempat ini pada pukul sebelas malam adalah tentang hentakan musik, tawa wanita dewasa, busa yang menutupi bibir gelas, dentingannya ketika beradu dan rasa terbakar yang melewati esophagus. Terkadang juga tentang suara perkelahian, racauan orang-orang mabuk, muntahan dan selubung monokromatik yang membungbung ke udara.

Mungkin hanyalah dua pemuda ini yang mendatangi bar dan memesan jus jeruk. Bertender itu tersenyum dan menyajikan pesanan mereka. "Jadi masalah apa yang membuat kalian datang ke sini?" sapanya seraya melap gelas-gelas Kristal. "terutama pemuda manis ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Taehyung menyeruput jus jeruknya dan melirik ke arah Jimin. "Dia tidak punya masalah apa-apa," jawab Taehyung mewakili.

"Oh, ya?" bertender mengangguk. "Biasanya orang-orang yang datang kesini adalah orang-orang yang punya masalah dan mereka yang memilih untuk berlari. _Apa masalahmu?_ Aku selalu bertanya begitu. Dan biasanya mereka menjawab bahwa mereka butuh sesuatu yang membuat mereka lupa. Keramaian, suasana yang membuat mereka merasa tidak sendirian. Namun bagiku bukan itu. Mungkin semua ini berisik. Tapi keheningan dan kesendirian adalah hal yang mereka bawa di dalam hati." Dia menghela napas panjang, menyusun gelasnya. "Mereka tertawa. Terbahak seolah mereka bahagia. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tetap merasa sepi di antara keramaian. Kau lihat wajah-wajah itu? Mereka adalah para pencari kebahagian."

Bartender itu menunduk untuk membuang permen karetnya yang sudah hambar. Ia kembali membuka bungkusan baru dan mengunyah lagi. "Aku tidak merokok. Jadi permen karet adalah cemilanku di tempat ini," ia berujar ketika mendapati Jimin dan Taehyung menatapnya.

Bartender kembali meneruskan ceritanya tentang orang-orang yang dia tanya dan mereka yang mabuk karena berbagai macam masalah. Ada yang karena kekasihnya mati. Karena tidak dapat kasih sayang merata dari orang tua. Karena usaha bangkrut. Karena dunia ini jahat sekaligus pahit. "Dan hidup ajaibnya bisa memaksa kita melakukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak kita inginkan. Aku tahu seorang pemalas yang dipaksa rajin oleh kehidupan. Dia tulang punggung keluarga. Seseorang yang harus berpikir keras tiap malamnya tentang apakah besok ia masih bisa bertahan? Tapi ia harus. Karena apa? Karena ia menanggung dua nyawa. Dia dan adiknya yang buta warna total." Pelayan berhenti sebentar, menghirup oksigen. "Hingga pada akhirnya tempat ini menjadi semacam pemberhentian terakhir. Tempat di mana ia menjajakan keperjakaannya untuk pertama kali. Dan ketika mendengar ia bercerita, entah kenapa aku ingin menangis. Dia pemuda baik dan terlalu muda untuk kehilangan."

Jimin tercenung. Masih ada jeda untuk protes dan menanyakan siapa lelaki yang bertender itu maksud. Tapi Jimin sendiri tidak yakin kenapa sekonyong-konyong dadanya terasa nyeri, seolah tulang rusuknya remuk menusuk paru.

"Dia bilang itu menyakitkan. Seperti badannya dirobek ke dalam dua bagian. Dan setiap pagi dia merasa tubuhnya tak lagi utuh. Dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu."

"Kenapa dia tidak berhenti?" tanya Jimin parau.

"Karena dia tidak bisa. Bekerja bagus di supermarket bukan jaminan untuk tetap bertahan. Seseorang telah menuduhnya mengambil uang kas hingga dia dipecat secara tidak terhormat dan dia dipukuli. Rahang dan pelipisnya memar, poninya basah oleh darah. Meskipun dia mencoba melawan, tapi itu tak akan mudah. Badannya terlalu kecil sedangkan pemukul itu lebih dari dua orang." Bertender menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Dan pekerjaannya yang lain adalah sebagai buruh cuci piring. Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari pekerjaan itu? Dia hanya dibutuhkan beberapa jam ketika toko buka pukul delapan malam."

"Bagaimana dengan adiknya?"

"Sudah kubilang dia buta warna total."

"Memangnya tidak ada jalan keluar?" desak Jimin lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba susah payah menahan tangis.

Mulut pelayan itu sudah hampir terbuka, hendak memuntahkan kata-kata. Tapi terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hai, Tuan Jung!"

"Hei, Min Yoongi! Wah, panjang umur!"

Jimin mematung. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada busa jus jeruk yang sama sekali belum sempat ia minum. Jimin bisa mencium dengan jelas diantara bau rokok dan alcohol bahwa aroma badan Yoongi terselip di situ. lengan mereka sempat bersentuhan, namun Jimin memilih untuk tetap menunduk.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan—"

Jimin tak mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Yoongi. Dia bergegas turun dari kursi dan berderap meninggalkan ruangan. Beruntung Jimin dan Taehyung tak sempat memberitahu bahwa lelaki yang berjalan secara tergesa ini bernama park Jimin. Karena jika iya, Tuan jung pasti akan meneriakan namanya dan Yoongi tahu dia datang.

"Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali, ya?" gumam tuan jung, melihat-lihat. "Oh, iya. Tadi kau mau pesan apa?"

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

Jimin menyusuri bahu jalan dengan tergesa. Punggungnya bungkuk, berbalut baju hangat hitam kusam, dengan lapisan tipis bulu yang terbentuk alami karena gesekan di permukaannya. Dia berjalan sembari menunduk, sesekali menghapus air mata yang lolos menggunakan punggung tangan—kasar—seperti tak bisa menerima.

Dia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam, berkedip berkali-kali untuk kembali mendapatkan penglihatan yang baik.

Di ujung sana ia melihat sebuah toko masih buka, maka ia memutuskan untuk berbelok, meraba sakunya dan bersyukur masih ada beberapa lembar uang.

Semerbak pewangi ruangan dan kosmetik lainnya tercium cukup jelas saat Jimin melangkah masuk. Ia hanya butuh satu lipblam tetapi secara mengejutkan…

"Park Jimin?"

Mereka bersitatap. Jimin dan lelaki berseragam pelayan.

"Kim Namjoon?" balasnya, sengau.

"Iya! Apa kabar?"

"Aku? Oh… baik. Kau bekerja di sini?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Ia tersenyum. "Jadi, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin lipblam. Bibirku…."

"Ah, ya! Hmm," Namjoon mulai mengedarkan pandangnya, memilah lipblam di balik lemari kaca. "Nah! Yang ini cocok untukmu!"

"Ini bening?"

"Kau pikir aku akan memberimu warna apa? Pink? Merah?"

"Oh… tidak. Aku hanya—hmm, kau tahu kan… mataku?"

Namjoon menelaah wajah Jimin agak lama. "Santai saja, Kawan." Ia tersenyum maklum dan meninju bahu pria itu layaknya sahabat. "Ini saja?"

"Ya, ini saja."

-o0o-

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Plastik putih buram di tangannya sesekali berayun seiring derapnya yang teratur. Sendiri di antara keramaian membuat ia berpikir tentang kejadian di masa lampau. Juga tentang kenyataan bahwa ia ingin sekali bercerita kepada orangtuanya, jika saja mereka masih ada.

_Semuanya jadi semakin berat…_

_Aku mengalami hal yang tidak pernah aku sangka…_

Kalaupun tidak bisa, ia berharap bisa menulis itu semua dan ia akan menulis seolah ia sedang berbicara. Mengalir, menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami. Termasuk kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu…

Yoongi bilang hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Dia sudah pulang pukul delapan malam tanpa menggedor pintu. Jimin ingat, kala itu ia sedang melap gelas-gelas keramik dan menyusunnya di atas meja kecil. Ia berbalik ketika mendengar telapak kaki Yoongi beradu dengan lantai kayu apartemen.

Jimin tersenyum, tentu saja.

Ia kembali melap gelas keramik yang ia sendiri tidak tahu berwarna apa. Jimin hanya terus melap, menyusunnya, dan mengira-ngira apa Yoongi akan menyukai hasil dekorasinya ini. Sampai ia mendengar ringisan dari sana, di mana Yoongi tengah membungkuk dan menumpu tubuh di konter dapur.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh, melepas kupluk _hoodie_nya dan tersenyum lebar kemudian sebuah tawa jatuh begitu tiba-tiba. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" dia berteriak sambil berjalan mendekat. "Kau lihat?"

Mata Jimin mengecil, mengamati ekspresi Yoongi lamat-lamat. Jujur, Yoongi terlihat berlebihan.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku! Rabu! Ya! Ini rabu yang sangat baik."

Lalu secara tiba-tiba, tubuh kurus Yoongi menyongsong, meraih dan mendekap Jimin erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini."

Di belakang kepala Jimin, Yoongi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, sementara wajahnya meringis tanpa suara.

"Hy-Hyung… kau bau amis."

Buru-buru Yoongi melepaskan pelukan itu. Mereka berhadapan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sangsi. Tapi Yoongi tak butuh jawaban. Ia kembali berujar seraya berjalan menjauh. "Tadi aku mencuci banyak ikan. Mungkin aroma darahnya masih menempel di bajuku." Ia menghirup ingus di pangkal hidung lalu tersenyum, seolah-olah tak ada yang salah.

"Jadi kau dapat bonus dari membersihkan ikan-ikan itu, Hyung?"

"Hm? Bonus?" Ia mengerling, mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Ya. Bonus."

"Bonus yang sangat banyak, ya?" tanya Jimin, tersenyum lebar. Memerlihatkan giginya yang putih. "Kalau begitu kita bisa membeli beberapa cemilan, kan? Hehehe."

Yoongi mematung untuk beberapa waktu. Matanya menggeletar memandang wajah ceria Jimin, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Iya, Jimin, iya…."

"Dan… aku baru saja menyusun gelas keramik peninggalan ibu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Bagus. Susunan yang bagus."

"Aku melapnya dan menyusun begini. Yah, awalnya kukira akan lebih bagus jika yang paling besar ditaruh sebelah sini. Tapi hmm, tidak. Jadi aku ubah lagi dan yang kecil itu aku taruh mengelilinya seperti ini. Dan yang sebelah sini, sepertinya sudah pas. Atau… aku harus sedikit menggesernya ke ki—"

"Jimin, aku capek."

Dengan tangan yang masih menggantung di udara, Jimin menoleh, memerhatikan Yoongi dan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Bibirnya berhenti bicara.

"Aku capek. Aku mau tidur."

Jimin mengangguk, membiarkan Yoongi melangkah mendahuluinya. Meski masih banyak yang ingin Jimin ceritakan namun ia mencoba mengerti.

Iya.

Yoongi lelah. Seharusnya Jimin mengerti waktu itu bahwa lelah yang Yoongi maksud bukanlah lelah biasa. Mungkin lebih lelah daripada apa yang Jimin rasakan malam ini, ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki apartemen yang temaram dan sepi. Dia menyalakan lampu dan melepas sepatu, berjalan lebih dalam dan terduduk di ruang tengah. Dinding apartemen itu ramai oleh warna. Benda-benda kecil tersusun rapi di meja. Figura terpaku di dinding dan beberapa di atas televisi. Dari jendela yang belum tertutup tirai, Jimin melihat kaos kaki dan sapu tangan yang melambai diterpa angin. Detik jam dinding, embusan napas dan gemerincing _dream catcher_ di luar sana jadi suara yang membuat malam ini bernyawa.

Dia berpikir lagi.

Yoongi seperti manekin kurus. Kulitnya mengkilap. Sesekali ia pulang ke rumah sambil tersenyum. Terkadang juga tidak. Dan ketika dia mengatakan hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan, seharusnya Jimin tidak langsung percaya.

Jimin kembali mengurai ingatan sampai pelan-pelan ia mengerti.

Itu adalah rabu yang menyakitkan. Rabu yang mengantarkan Yoongi pulang lebih awal. Memaksanya pulang dengan ekspresi senang untuk menutupi kesedihan.

"_Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" dia berteriak sambil berjalan mendekat. "Kau lihat?"_

Jimin tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan itu terngiang di telinganya.

"Aku ingin, _Hyung_. Aku ingin lihat kalau saja aku bisa," ia bermonolog, membalas perkataan Yoongi tempo hari.

Malam bau amis darah. Kupluk _hoodie_ yang tak kunjung dilepas di dalam apartemen. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang coba Yoongi sembunyikan di pelipisnya.

"Kau dituduh mengambil uang kas. Dipecat dan dipukuli oleh beberapa orang. Rahangmu dan pelipismu memar. Ponimu basah oleh darah. Jadi itu yang kau bilang hari paling menyenangkan?" Jimin meringis. "Dan bahkan aku tidak menyadari memar dan ponimu yang bercampur merah. Kau bilang darah itu merah, kan, _Hyung_? Sungguh aku ingin menyadari itu semua. Aku ingin lihat itu semua. Sangat ingin… tapi aku…."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

Yoongi yang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang. Tapi dia tak pernah cerita. Seolah sedih itu ia telan dan tanggung sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya Jimin hanya tahu sosok dingin yang muncul ke permukaan.

Kebiasaan Jimin untuk menjaga ruangan ini tetap wangi adalah menyemprotkan parfum milik Yoongi ke seluruh sudut. Dan kali ini ia menciumnya sebagai harum yang berdifusi dengan udara. Sepanjang itu pula ia merasa bahwa Yoongi ada di sini. Harumnya sama persis dengan yang ia temui di bar. Sampai akhirnya ia menyesal tapi ia masih tetap menunggu.

Ketika malam semakin larut, sebuah langkah di koridor membuat mata Jimin mengerjap dan kembali terjaga. Gema itu disusul oleh bunyi gerendel pintu yang dibuka dan daunnya terayun pelan. Seolah-olah tak ingin membangunkan siapapun.

"Kau?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Belum. Belum tidur." Ujung-ujung bibirnya naik. Mengamati kedatangan Yoongi dengan baju kerjanya yang sederhana. Hingga Jimin berpikir mungkin dia punya baju lain di bar itu atau entahlah. "Aku menunggumu pulang."

"Sekarang sudah pukul empat pagi," ucap Yoongi usai melirik jam dinding.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Karena aku menunggumu pulang, _Hyung_." Jimin diam sebentar, memerhatikan Yoongi melepas tas dan mantelnya. "Lagipula kau tidak meninggalkanku pesan hari ini."

Yoongi mendelik, melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan berucap dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Kau harus bisa melakukan hal-hal tanpa aku atur. Terbiasalah tanpa aku."

-o0o-

"Tidurlah jam delapan supaya paginya kau bangun segar." Yoongi berhenti mengeringkan rambut sejenak. "Apa perlu aku menulis hal itu di _sticky note_?" sambungnya, kembali menggosok rambut dengan handuk.

"Kau juga tidak tidur jam delapan malam."

"Karena aku bekerja."

Jimin menyibukkan diri mengepak bantal dan merapikan sprai. Melirik Yoongi menggantungkan handuk. Jimin mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau juga selalu mandi begitu pulang bekerja. Tiap hari kau keramas. Jam empat pagi."

Yoongi kembali melangkah memasuki kamar dan mendapati Jimin tengah duduk di ranjang miliknya. "Hey!"

"Aku ingin tidur di kasurmu, _Hyung_. Kali ini saja."

"Lalu aku tidur di kasurmu?"

"Tidak. Kau tidur di sini," Jimin menepuk bagian kosong di sisinya, "bersamaku."

"Tapi sempit."

"_Hyung_. Kumohon. Kali ini saja."

Yoongi mengalah. Mereka berbaring bersama memandang langit-langit kamar dengan canggung. Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Pikiran Jimin melayang… itu semua tentang pertanyaan berapa banyak orang yang pernah menyentuh bahu Yoongi. Berapa orang yang kejang dan merusak manekinnya ini.

Yoongi membalikkan badan menghadap tembok. Membuat Jimin tersadar dan menoleh. Ada punggung dan ujung-ujung rambut lelaki itu yang menutupi leher belakang. Potongan rambut yang rapih. Punggung yang naik turun menghela napas. Dia masih hidup.

Jimin merapat. Orang-orang itu pernah lebih dekat daripada ini dengan Yoongi. Kenyataan yang menampar Jimin keras. Hingga dia sulit bernapas. Lantas tangannya bergerak tak sengaja, tanpa perlu diperintah… memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"_Hyung?"_

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya embusan napas halus yang memantul pada dinding kamar.

"_Jadi itu yang kau sebut hari paling menyenangkan_?" bisiknya, lirih.

-o0o-

"_Hyung_, kau kurus sekali."

Yoongi menoleh, lanjut memasukkan lengan melewati lubang bajunya.

Jimin menguap dan bangkit perlahan dari ranjang. Mengamati Yoongi. "Mandi lagi, _Hyung_?"

"Iya."

"Tapi kan kau sudah mandi jam empat pagi tadi. Kenapa mandi lagi?"

"Aku buru-buru." Selesai menyisir, ia berderap keluar kamar dan menyambar tas selendang lapuk yang digantung di belakang pintu apartemen. "Aku pamit."

Jimin mengembuskan napas keras, berjalan menyusul ke arah pintu namun Yoongi sudah tidak ada. Di pintu kulkas, dua buah _sticky note_ sudah menempel dengan posisi acak. Jimin berlutut dan membaca tanpa menyabutnya.

_Cuaca sedang bagus. Jus melon ada di kulkas. (Hijau pudar)_

Lalu di kertas yang lain.

_Jangan menungguku pulang!_

Jimin menarik pintu kulkas dan menemukan botol kecil baru. Dia membawanya ke meja bersama dengan gelas. Ketika cairan kental itu tertuang di gelasnya, Jimin tersenyum sambil bergumam, _"Hijau pudar."_

Ia tahu ini hanya kelabu belaka. Namun usaha Yoongi memberitahu bahwa ini hijau pudar cukup membuatnya merasa berharga. Ia meneguk hingga isi gelasnya tersisa setengah. Sambil mengecap-ngecap, Jimin berpikir keras. Ia tidak bisa terus begini.

-o0o-

Jimin berpakaian rapih. Usai mandi dan sarapan sepotong roti, dia kembali bercermin. Memakai bedak dan lipblam yang kemarin ia beli. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang nekat, namun Jimin butuh bekerja. Jadi pagi ini ia hendak melamar ke sebuah toko baju dan beberapa toko lain yang ia tandai di koran.

"Taehyung!" Jimin menggedor pintu apartemen itu berkali-kali. "Taehyuung!" sekali lagi. "Taehyung! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya lelah yang Jimin dapat. Perlahan, kakinya melangkah mundur, berbalik kembali ke apartemennya. Bersandar beberapa detik di punggung pintu dan mengembuskan napas.

Jimin sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

Sekali lagi dia mematut diri sebelum akhirnya beranjak, membawa berkas lamaran kerja. Melewati apartemen Taehyung dan sama sekali tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lelaki itu mungkin masih tidur gara-gara semalam, pikirnya positif.

-o0o-

Langkah Yoongi terhenti di keramaian kota. Di balik kaca toko, ia melihat televisi tersusun menampilkan beberapa siaran yang berbeda. Hal yang amat biasa. Tapi kali ini, satu hal asing cukup kuat menarik atensi, membuat ayunan kakinya terhenti.

Di antara orang yang lalu-lalang, sorot mata Yoongi tetap terfokus. Satu yang berbeda karena televisi itu menampilkan siaran berwarna hitam putih.

Matanya bahkan tak berkedip. Dia ingat Jimin.

_Mungkin itu yang selama ini Jimin lihat?_

Masih basah di ingatannya, Jimin kecil adalah seorang yang cengeng. Dia tidak suka kartun bahkan boneka paling lucu sekali pun. Dia menangis seolah dunia ini sangat menyeramkan untuknya.

Yoongi menelan ludah. Mempelajari apa yang ia lihat. Ada kartun favoritenya dulu tapi berwarna hitam putih. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun, ia rasa ini terlihat seperti film horror. Mata tokoh itu, latarnya, semua yang mereka lakukan di sana. Semua tampak menyeramkan.

_Seperti inikah Jimin melihat dunia selama duapuluh tahun?_

Hilir mudik orang membuat pandangannya terbatas. Yoongi tercenung dan tersadar untuk meraba saku, meraih dompetnya. Tapi ia tak menemukan benda itu.

-o0o-

"Jadi, kau mau melamar pekerjaan di sini?" Lelaki itu menumpu telapak tangannya di meja kasir. Dia memakai setelan yang sangat baik dan rapih. Di antara jari-jarinya terjepit sebatang rokok yang belum menyala, ia mainkan sembari memerhatikan penampilan Jimin dari kepala hingga kaki. "Bisa ikut ke ruanganku sebentar?"

Jimin mengangguk kikuk tanpa sempat berpikir panjang. Berkasnya ia apit di antara lengan. Berjalan ragu di belakang si pria rapih tanpa sadar pegawai lain di sekitar memandanginya tak habis pikir. Beberapa menggeleng dan berbisik. Desis tawa yang tertahan terdengar mengakhiri langkahnya memasuki ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk." Lelaki itu memamah bibir bawah, menunggu Jimin membenarkan posisi. "Biar aku lihat berkas-berkasmu."

"Aku melihat lowongan pekerjaan dari Koran."

Si pria rapih mengangguk-angguk, membolak-balik lembar demi lembar.

"Aku harap bisa diterima di sini karena aku benar-benar butuh pekerjaan." Jimin memerhatikan wajah si pria yang tampak serius, sementara dia sendiri begitu gugup. "Aku harus membantu kakakk—"

"Baik," potong si pria cepat, menutup berkas sekaligus. Menciptakan angin tipis yang membuat poninya tertiup ringan. "Park Jimin. Kau tahu ini toko baju?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Lalu kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanyanya mengerutkan kening. "Baju bukan tentang bahan yang menutupi tubuhmu saja. Toko ini tentang fashion!"

Jimin terdiam, memandangi si pria yang tampak kesal.

"Coba pikirkan dengan akal sehatmu, Tuan Park Jimin yang terhormat. Kau melamar pekerjaan di toko ini dengan pakaian seperti itu? Dan… wajahmu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Wajahku?"

"Iya! Wajahmu! Bedak tebal dan tidak rata itu, lalu bibirmu. Astaga… terlalu merah."

Jimin terperangah beberapa saat. "Tapi pelayan itu bilang ini warna bening."

"Merah! Itu merah!" ia menggeram. "Dan bajumu!"

"Tolong beri tahu aku, warna apa yang aku pakai?"

Si pria menggelengkan kepala. "K-Kau… _ahrrgg_!" ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. "Silahkan pergi dari ruanganku sekarang."

Jimin bangkit dan memungut berkas-berkasnya yang berceceran di lantai. Dia menarik napas panjang dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. "Selamat pagi,"ujarnya, pamit dan tersenyum.

Di dalam ruangan, si pria merapihkan kerah bajunya dan berdecak kesal. "Dia bahkan menanyakan warna bajunya padaku!"

-o0o-

Yoongi kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Dia mendorong pintu dan terkejut karena ternyata ini dikunci. Ia coba sekali lagi hingga lorong itu berisik oleh suara gerendel yang terus digoncang.

"Jimin!" Yoongi menempelkan telinga, mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Namun sama sekali tak ada suara.

"JIMIN!"

Yoongi mencari kunci cadangan di tasnya dengan tergesa dan memasukan kunci itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Jimin!"

Begitu pintu terbuka, ia tak mendapatkan apapun selain kipas kecil yang terus berputar di atas meja.

Yoongi berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kosong! Kamar tidur pun sama saja.

"Jimin!" Dia menendang lemari kesal.

Sementara itu, lelaki yang dicari baru tiba di depan pintu apartemen. Dia cukup kaget melihat pintunya terbuka, namun dia hanya tersenyum seraya melangkah masuk seolah tak ada hal yang salah. Jimin menyimpan berkasnya di meja. Menyimpan sepatunya di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, duduk terdiam.

"Jimin!"

Jimin tak menoleh, hanya menerawang melewati kaca jendela. Ada gedung lain yang membatasi pandangannya di depan sana. Apartemen yang kumuh dan sempit. Melihat langit saja susah. Kaus kaki dan kain kecil masih melambai di sana. Terlalu lama dijemur.

"Jimin! Aku bicara padamu!"

Yang ditanya hanya bangkit menuju kaca, hendak mengangkat jemuran. Tak sedikitpun berbalik.

"Darimana saja ka—" ucapan Yoongi terhenti begitu dia berhasil berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Kau?"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi menggiringnya untuk kembali duduk. "Sudah kubilang jangan keluar!" teriaknya kasar. Sama seperti gerak tangannya yang kasar menghapus bedak Jimin. "Bagaimana kalau kau salah membaca nomor bus? Kau bisa tersesat…," ujarnya lagi.

Jimin hanya diam, memandangi tembok melewati pundak Yoongi. Tatapannya kosong, membiarkan Yoongi menghapus merah di bibirnya terus-menerus hingga wajahnya mencong-mencong.

"Kau mau hidup dengan siapa kalau begini terus?"

"Bersamamu, _Hyung_."

"Kalau begitu turuti perkataanku! Jangan pergi keluar!"

Bola mata Jimin bergerak, menatap dalam. "Tapi diam di apartemen sendirian lebih menyakitkan."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kau…" ia berdecak. "Aku bekerja untuk kita. Itu semua sudah cukup! Hari ini kau keluar dan lihat bagaimana jadinya? Berapa orang di luar sana yang tertawa melihatmu?!"

"Tapi kau juga pembohong!"

"Maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Yoongi memajukan telinganya beberapa senti. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan penuh penekanan di tiap kata. "Aku merasa iri karena ayah dan ibu sudah berhasil keluar dari dunia. Dunia yang kejam. Tapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk mati dan menyusul mereka. Aku harus tetap hidup dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Dan setelah semua itu, kau menganggap aku pembohong?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Kau selalu mandi setelah selesai bekerja. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasannya?"

Mata Yoongi mengecil. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pikir itu tidak menyakitkan untukku, _Hyung_? Apa kau pikir di sini kaulah yang menjadi korban karena tetap hidup dan harus mengurusku?" Jimin terdiam menunggu jawaban. Namun tak ada suara. Senyap kembali menang. "Apa dengan mandi terus-menerus kau berpikir itu bisa membuat dirimu menjadi dirimu lagi tanpa ada sesuatu yang kurang? Apa dengan mandi terus-menerus kau bisa membersihkan bagian dirimu yang kau sendiri tidak tahu bagian mana yang hilang? Apa kau pikir itu tidak menyakitiku, _Hyung_?"

Kesunyian memerangkap dan tak ada satu pun yang mencoba keluar. Kecuali air mata yang turun dengan cepat melintasi pipi, jejaknya bahkan tak terlihat.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu dengan ikut bekerja. Tapi mungkin bagimu… itu adalah sesuatu yang salah, _Hyung_."

Keduanya kembali saling bersitatap, berkedip, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Pagi ini semua terasa keluar dari jalur pribadi masing-masing. Jimin adalah orang yang naïf, seperti berada di antara hidup dan mati. Punya mimpi yang menurut Yoongi aneh. Dia ingin keliling dunia, menikmati bumi dengan penglihatannya yang hitam putih. Mungkin kedengaran ganjil, tapi bagi Jimin itu adalah hal yang sangat mungkin, seperti kemungkinan ia bisa berkeliaran di siang bolong yang terik tanpa bantuan siapapun. Meski ia tahu, itu sulit.

Jimin adalah tipe yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta berulang-ulang tiap mendengar suaranya. Dia tersenyum tapi itu palsu. Tapi dia terluka. Senyum yang membuatmu berpikir betapa terlukanya dia. Betapa dia mencoba dengan keras membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa dia bahagia. Seseorang yang khawatir ketika dia lupa menanyakan warna dari sebuah earphone yang ia beli. Seseorang yang dengan gelagapan menanyakan warna pakaian yang ia kenakan pada calon atasan dan membuatnya berang.

Namun, di luar itu semua… tak pernah ada yang menyangka ia akan bisa semarah ini. Termasuk Yoongi sekalipun.

Seperti halnya langit yang luas bisa berubah warna dari jingga menjadi hitam, dari hitam menjadi biru dengan cepat, apalagi hati Jimin yang sekecil itu.

"Kau," ujar Jimin, tersendat, "seperti ini gara-gara aku, _Hyung_."

"Sssst!"

"Coba saja aku bisa—"

"Berhenti berteori 'gara-gara'. Aku seperti ini bukan gara-gara siapa. Tapi karena ini sudah jalanku. Mungkin ini harus aku alami."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau menerima dirimu bekerja di sana. Seolah-olah kau tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan tak punya daya untuk keluar." Jimin menatapnya lamat. "Kau senang dengan pekerjaan yang kau jalani, _Hyung_? Begitu? Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggumu pulang. Sementara kau pergi pagi dan pulang larut. Kalau aku tidak menunggumu pulang, kapan aku bertemu denganmu? Kau membawakanku buah atau makanan ringan tapi kau tidak menikmatinya bersamaku. Aku benci itu!"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yoongi untuk mencerna perkataan Jimin, untuk percaya bahwa semua runtutan kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir Jimin.

"Coba kau tanya pada semua _pelacur_ di dunia… adakah yang senang bekerja seperti itu, Jimin?" Matanya berkeliling dengan cepat, mengalihkan kesedihan yang tertahan. "Kau… kau tahu? Apa yang aku dapat ketika meninggalkan apartemen ini? Keinginan untuk pulang. Itu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti sekarang juga." Jelas terdengar ada ketidaksabaran dan rasa tak terima yang amat mendasar dari cara Jimin berbicara.

"Tidak semudah itu," ucapnya pelan. "Setiap hari aku mandi dan menggosok tubuhku berulang kali. Berharap sesuatu yang hilang dari tubuhku kembali dan aku hidup tanpa kekurangan apapun. Tapi kau tidak tahu… betapa kotornya diriku."

Jimin melipat kedua bibirnya ke dalam. Matanya memerah dan pikirannya berusaha keras menangkal. Memori bergerak mundur dan mendarat tepat di tempat di mana Yoongi mengajak Jimin ke sebuah taman. Taman yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga. Dia menciumi mawar yang selama ini banyak orang kagumi. Namun nyatanya bunga itu tidak wangi. Hingga di akhir, Jimin berkata, _"Aku ingin kau menyimpan sebuket melati untuk kuburanku." _Namun saat itu, Yoongi menanggapinya sebagai candaan.

Yoongi sama sekali tak bertanya dari mana Jimin mengetahui pekerjaannya. Mungkin bertanya bisa membuatnya semakin sakit. Jadi keduanya memilih untuk tenggelam dalam sunyi. Persis seperti sunyi yang saban hari membunuh Jimin ketika Yoongi meninggalkannya. Sepi yang menyakitkan.

Tapi seseorang harus bersuara, merapikan keheningan dan canggung yang terlanjur.

"Aku akan menginap di apartemen Taehyung malam ini," itu suara Jimin, bergetar dan lemah. "Lebih baik kita menjaga jarak untuk berpikir. Dan… aku harap kau menemukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban atau klarifikasi. Hanya gemeresak baju yang beradu karena tubuh pemiliknya memilih untuk bergerak, bangkit dan beranjak keluar.

Yoongi menengadah, memandangi punggung Jimin yang bungkuk. Tulang lehernya menonjol, potongan rambut yang pendek membiarkannya terlihat dengan jelas. Yoongi tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuh itu. Apa ia menikmati makanan yang Yoongi beli? Apakah menyenangkan hidup sendirian dalam ruangan sempit seperti ini? Dan ketika Jimin berbelok keluar pintu, Yoongi melihat tangan lelaki itu terjuntai. Jari-jarinya pendek seperti berhenti tumbuh sebelum waktunya. Tapi tetap, Yoongi ingin menahan tangan itu. Berkata bahwa bersama berarti berbagi dan mengerti, bukan diam dan memberi jarak seperti ini.

Namun Jimin terlanjur pergi. Sementara Yoongi terlalu tinggi untuk memohon.

Matanya merah melihat map berisi berkas-berkas milik Jimin, tampak bergaris-garis dan berlipat karena guncangan. Dia membuka lembarnya dengan bibir dikulum, tangan bergetar. Lalu mengembuskan napas panjang.

Siang ini, Yoongi bangkit dan mengorek-korek tempat sampah. Mencari petunjuk. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia menemukan kertas struk belanja bertuliskan lipblam dan harganya. Tentu saja beserta kasir yang melayani pada malam itu.

"_Pukul 23.00?"_

Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa jengah membayangkan Jimin pergi membeli lipblam selarut itu. Ia menggenggam kertasnya erat, terlampau erat hingga menjadi remasan yang kecil.

-o0o-

"Jadi kau yang namanya Kim Namjoon?"

Mereka berpapasan tepat di depan toko. Namjoon baru saja keluar karena bagiannya baru digantikan dengan karyawan bagian pagi. Sambil menenteng tas ransel dia mematung di depan pintu. "Ya, saya Namjoon. Ada perlu apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan berkata dengan seringai malas, "aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Bisa kita ke gang itu?"

"Oh? Baiklah."

Di antara dua gedung tinggi, terdapat sela kecil di mana paralon dan bak sampah hadir menambah sesak. Yoongi memposisikan Namjoon untuk berdiri agak menyandar pada dinding. Sementara tangan pucat Yoongi bersembunyi di balik punggung, seolah-olah dia memang punya hadiah di sana.

"Ini untukmu." Tak ada nada marah yang terdengar. Begitu datar, nyaris tanpa intonasi kecuali gerakan tangan Yoongi yang dengan sangat keras melayangkan tinju ke arah pelipis Namjoon.

Badan Namjoon lebih tinggi namun, Yoongi tak sekali pun memberinya kesempatan.

"Mari kita lihat, adakah orang yang masih tulus memperlakukanmu dengan adil dengan wajahmu yang seperti ini?" Darah mengalir dari bibir Namjoon. Dia sengaja merusaknya. "Kau tahu jawabannya? Ada. Siapa? Adikku."

Pada bagian ini, kekuatan Yoongi melemah, sama seperti suaranya yang sekonyong-konyong bergetar dan serak. Dia mengempaskan tubuh Namjoon ke tembok. Membiarkannya bersandar lemas dan bernapas di sana. Barangkali kesempatan untuk melap darah.

"Dia tidak akan peduli seperti apa dirimu, seperti apa warnamu, apa kau gelap atau pucat. Dia akan tetap memperlakukanmu dengan adil. Dia orang paling tulus yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi kenapa, Namjoon, kenapa?" Yoongi berhenti bicara, mengambil kekuatan untuk meneruskan. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya? Apa salahnya?" kembali terhenti, menunggu jawaban. Namun nihil. "Dia polos. Aku tahu. Apa itu adalah kesalahan bagimu? Apa dia pernah menghancurkan hidupmu?"

Namjoon hanya bisa meringis.

"Dan sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Membuatnya terlihat memalukan dengan berkeliaran di kota. Kau bisa hitung berapa orang yang menertawakannya? Berapa banyak yang menatapnya aneh? Puas?"

Keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa Namjoon, untuk beberapa hari ke depan tidak bisa bekerja dengan kondisi wajah seperti ini. Lebam, memar dan bibirnya perlu perawatan. Dan Yoongi memang benar-benar bermaksud untuk itu.

Yoongi membenarkan lengan baju dan mengembuskan napas kesal. Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

Namun…

"Hei!" Yoongi menoleh dan _baam_! Tinju Namjoon mendarat tepat di pelipisnya.

-o0o-

"Ya ampun Jimin, lihat dirimu."

Jimin menoleh sebentar dan menerima uluran secangkir teh hangat dari Taehyung. Tuan rumah masih berpakaian piyama dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat tanpa pulasan. Mereka duduk bersila di karpet seraya memandang ke luar jendela.

"Jadi kau melamar bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Hmm." Jimin menyeruput tehnya. "Tadi aku mau meminta bantuanmu. Tapi, kau mungkin masih tidur."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku Jimin!"

"Aku mau menginap malam ini di sini." Jimin menoleh, memandang Taehyung yang meliriknya. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Menginap? Kenapa?"

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan kakakku. Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menerima," jawab Jimin datar. "Apa aku salah, Taehyung? Apa aku salah karena marah?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Tak ada adik yang biasa-biasa saja ketika tahu kakaknya seperti itu. Aku yakin." Taehyung mendekatkan cangkir ke bibir. Menerawang jauh ke balik jendela. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama bertengkar."

Jimin bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang ia alami pagi ini. Taehyung tertawa kecil ketika mendengar cerita bahwa si pria rapih yang Jimin temui di toko baju itu berang waktu Jimin menanyakan warna bajunya sendiri.

"Dan ketika pulang, Yoongi menghapus semua yang menempel di wajahku. Dia… terlihat sangat sedih dan kesal." Jimin mengembuskan napas panjang, meletakkan cangkir teh di sisinya. "Di beberapa kesempatan dia lembut. Kepeduliannya membuatku tersentuh. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, Taehyung. Cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar mampu membuat seseorang yang cuek menjadi peduli. Iya, sekuat itu."

"Kau bisa ceritakan tentang dia. Tidak masalah. Aku akan mendengarkan jika itu membuatmu merasa mendingan?"

Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum miring seraya berpikir. Dia melihat-lihat sekitar. Pandangannya bermain. Apartemen milik Taehyung cenderung lengang. Tak ada banyak foto dan ornament lain di sini. Dia melihat Taehyung menguap besar dan tersenyum kotak ketika mendapati Jimin tengah mengamatinya. "Ayo cerita!"

"Yoongi." Jimin berdeham sebentar. "Aku pernah membaca di internet tentang pilihan antara dua pil. Pil merah dan biru. Aku tidak tahu itu sebenarnya terlihat seperti apa. Namun di situ tertulis, pil biru bisa membawa kembali keluarga yang telah tiada. Sementara pil merah membuatmu jadi milioner dengan cepat. Yah… hanya semacam permainan. Pil itu tidak benar-benar ada. Dan kau tahu apa yang Yoongi pilih? Dia pilih yang merah."

"Dan kau pilih yang biru, begitu?"

"Ya, aku pilih yang biru. Yoongi tanya kenapa? Aku bilang karena aku tak akan membiarkan orang tua kami mati dua kali." Jimin menelan ludahnya, mengingat-ingat. "Aku berkata padanya bahwa jika semua itu kembali, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik yang aku bisa. Tapi Yoongi mendecih mendengar perkataanku. Katanya aku terlalu ingin menyenangkan orang lain. Padahal kita hidup bukan untuk itu saja. Dia berpikir realistik dan bilang kalau aku egois karena menginginkan mereka kembali. Bisa jadi mereka sudah senang di sana dan belum tentu mereka mau kembali ke sini. Selalu ada hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, yang terkadang tak bisa kita mengerti karena memang tak perlu dimengerti. Hanya perlu dijalani."

"Ternyata Yoongi orang yang seperti itu ya?" Taehyung meneguk tetesan terakhir tehnya. "Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk menjaga jarak seperti ini?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menerima, Taehyung."

-o0o-

Di apartemen sebelah, semuanya terlihat lebih berantakan. Kayu tipis tengah Yoongi gergaji. Isi lemari kini berhamburan di atas kasur. Dia tengah membuat sekat-sekat kecil di lemari, memisahkan baju Jimin sesuai warna dan memotong sticky note ke dalam lembar yang lebih kecil, menempelnya sebagai label petunjuk.

Yoongi memandangi hasil kerjanya setelah selesai. Dia berharap, Jimin bisa lebih mudah lagi memilih pakaian. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, bahkan denyutan di pelipisnya sama sekali tak terasa, atau bisa jadi memang sengaja ia lupakan karena Yoongi tahu… ia pernah melewati sakit ini sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih parah.

-o0o-

To be Continued

A/N: hai haii! Seneng deh sekarang keadaan jiwa udah lebih membaikk. Sekarang ekeu sadar kalau nulis keep me warass. Huhuhu. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama soalnya mau banyakin baca-baca lagi. Dan pinginn dapetin feelnya soalnya bakal ada sesuatu yang agak beda dari chap 1 dan 2 hehehehe. Doain yaa.

Dan yang terakhir….

Doakan juga kisah cintaku biar ga ngenes teruss guys.

Ahahaha.

Oke. Byee.

Much love, jyook ({})


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

Jimin kembali di pagi hari dan mendapati sudut apartemennya sebuah lemari baru berdiri. Lembaran _sticky note_ menempel dengan tulisan-tulisan warna. Jimin mengernyit. Dia melangkah kecil dan membuka lemari. Itu semua baju-bajunya yang telah disortir. Beberapa detik ia terpekur, memandangi _sticky note_, lalu bajunya, dan lemari kayu itu bergantian. Sudah pasti Yoongi yang buat dengan gergaji. Beberapa serbuk masih berceceran di lantai. Tidak banyak, hanya berupa lapisan tipis yang terlupakan untuk disapu.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Jimin begitu mendengar seseorang keluar dari dapur.

Yoongi berhenti melangkah. Menatap Jimin kikuk. "Untukmu agar—"

"Untuk apa, _Hyung_?" tekannya sekali lagi. Jimin melepas _sticky_ _note_ di lemarinya dengan kasar. Menunjukannya ke depan wajah Yoongi. "Aku tidak bisa membedakan warnanya!"

"Aku hanya—"

"Apa kau pikir dengan menempel kertas bertuliskan merah, kuning, bla-bla-bla, itu akan membantuku?" potong Jimin cepat. Dia menunggu Yoongi merespon untuk beberapa detik tapi bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Jimin hanya diam, mengambil jeda, bukan menunggu jawaban Yoongi, karena mereka sama-sama tahu Yoongi tak akan bisa menjawab. "Aku tetap tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu merah itu seperti apa. Kuning itu seperti apa. Apakah mereka akan cocok jika disatukan? Apa bedanya jika aku mengombinasikan dengan warna lain? Mana aku tahu, _Hyung_! Mana aku tahu!"

"PARK JIMIN! BERHENTI MEMBUATKU SAKIT!"

"Sakit?" bibirnya gemetar. "Aku! Aku! Aku yang sakit!"

Jimin melangkah besar, tergesa, menepis jarak antara mereka dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Yoongi. Pipi yang kecil. Rahangnya habis dalam tangkupan kulit tangan Jimin yang kemerahan, sementara pipi Yoongi kelewat pucat. Dingin.

Matahari bercahaya redup di luar jendela. Gemeringcing lonceng _dreamcacther_ terdengar. Dua orang yang saling mematung dan dengusan napas yang perlahan berubah jadi isak. Sebuah kegaduhan yang jarang terjadi.

"Jika ada orang yang membuatmu sedih, sulit, sakit, kecewa. Akulah orang pertama yang akan merasakan sakit. Aku sungguh ingin melindungimu, _Hyung_. Aku ingin melindungimu dari ketidakmampuanku. Aku ingin menatapmu dengan kedua mataku. Memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dengan mataku. Mengetahui ada yang salah padamu dengan mataku. Aku mau, _Hyung_. Tapi aku tidak tahu!"

"Aku ingin melindungimu dari ketidakmampuanku. Aku ingin menjagamu dari rasa jengkel, dari rasa tidak tahan, dari rasa menyerah seperti orang-orang yang dulu pernah bersamaku dan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Jadi tolong, bantu aku! Beri tahu aku!" Jimin terisak, "m-ma-mana yang sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng, mencoba melepaskan tangkupan tangan Jimin.

"_Hyung_! Mana yang sakit!" Jimin menangkup lagi, terlalu kasar. Persis menyentuh pelipis Yoongi yang lebam.

"Tidak ada!"

Yoongi mengempaskan Jimin darinya. Dia berjalan mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Dan berhenti membuatku sulit!" Yoongi membuka pintu, membantingnya keras. Sekilas membuat Jimin berjingit dan telinganya berdenging.

Pintu lemari kayu masih terbuka asal. Permukaannya halus. Seperti Yoongi tak ingin benda ini membuat Jimin terluka. Meski dengan begitu Yoongi harus mengamplasnya seharian dan serbuknya tertinggal di lantai dan tangannya lecet. Tapi selama itu untuk Jimin, ini bukanlah masalah yang besar. Yoongi sudah mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya dan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dia selalu menderita untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum.

Jimin membuka lemarinya lagi lebih lebar. Mengeluarkan baju dan kembali membaca satu demi satu tulisan warna. Dia mencoba mengingat apa itu biru, apa itu kuning, apa itu-

"Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh, matanya masih basah dan hidungnya merah.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Kau bertengkar lagi?" bariton milik Taehyung.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Berusaha tersenyum. "Merah dia bilang," kekehnya, menunjukan kertas _sticky_ _note_ yang lusuh. "Merah itu seperti apa, Taehyung?" Jimin tersenyum miris, meninggalkan matanya dalam lekukan. "Beritahu aku, sekali lagi."

"Api. Cabai. Daging salmon. Apel. Seperti orang marah. Seperti bunga mawar. Menggebu-gebu. Seperti jatuh cinta."

"Dan bagaimana aku memadukannya dengan warna lain? Hitam? Apa cocok?" Jimin masih tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat siapapun sadar, ia kesakitan.

Mereka bergeming. Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam. Jauh ke dasar mata lelaki itu dan yang Taehyung temukan adalah kesedihan. Dia sekarat.

"Hitam." Taehyung menghela napas. "Dengan warna apapun cocok. Dia masuk dengan warna manapun. Dia netral seperti putih. Dia melengkapi. Kau bisa memakai hitam dengan warna apapun."

"Ah, ya. Aku melihat banyak warna hitam dalam hidupku. Terlalu banyak." Dia terkekeh. "Baik, jadi warna apa yang tidak boleh aku pakai bersamaan?"

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, berpikir sebentar. Suara gesekan antara pensil dan kertas kemudian terdengar. Dan kini kertas putih itu penuh berisi goresan tangan Taehyung, dari grafit yang acak namun beruntungnya masih bisa dibaca.

"Aku menempelkannya di sini. Jadi ketika kau mengganti baju kau akan melihat tulisan ini. Ada tanda silang," Taehyung berkata, menempelkan kertas itu di dinding, tepat di atas lemari. Baru lah Taehyung tersadar ketika ia selesai dan menoleh bahwa Jimin sedang tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, Taehyung? Bahwa sebenarnya ini semua lucu sekali. Aku akan mencuci pakaian, melipatnya tapi tak akan pernah bisa memasukkannya sendiri pada lemariku. Aku akan menunggu Yoongi melakukannya. Terus begitu. Seumur hidup."

"Ah, ayolah kawan. Jangan seperti itu." Taehyung meraih pundak Jimin dan menepuknya jantan.

"Tidak. Justru bukannya itu bagus? Aku akan menunggunya setiap hari untuk melihat dia memasukan bajuku sesuai warna. Dan aku akan punya waktu lebih untuk bersama dengan Yoongi. Aku benar-benar ingin bersama dengan dia. Kakakku. Aku menyanyanginya meskipun aku sedang marah. Benar-benar menyayanginya. Benar-benar tak ingin dia rusak."

"Kau sedih ya?"

Jimin menutup lemarinya rapat. Mengelus sebentar dengan hati-hati. "Sedih karena?"

"Karena kau sangat menyayanginya dan kau tidak ingin melihatnya rusak."

"Tapi aku selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar sekarang."

"Dan kau merasa bersalah setelahnya? Semua orang melakukannya. Terkadang kau terlalu tega pada seseorang karena terlalu menyayanginya. Maksudku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tega karena kau kelewat takut, cemas, kau takut sesuatu terjadi padanya tapi yang keluar malah kata-kata yang kedengarannya kasar. Itu hanya karena kau terlalu takut. Kau terlalu peduli."

Jimin mengembuskan napas panjang, matanya berputar ke pojok kiri. Orang bilang itu tanda bahwa kita tengah mengingat kejadian yang sudah lewat.

"Dia akan mengajakku keliling dunia. Dia selalu berkata sebelum kami tidur waktu dia belum sesibuk ini. Bahwa dunia itu indah. Sangat indah. Lebih indah dari yang aku lihat. Aku—aku jadi sedih. Bukan karena aku buta warna. Bukan karena warnanya. Aku sudah kena! Dan Tuhan tak akan beri kesempatan untuk mundur. Tapi ini karena dia Yoongi. Kakakku. Yang sangat menyayangiku. Dan dia mau aku melihat dunia dan dia beri tahu aku 'Jimin, dunia ini begitu indah. Aku ingin kau melihatnya.' Meskipun aku tak bisa melihatnya tapi dia mau memberitahuku. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya, Taehyung! Aku sungguh tak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa. Tapi kemarin dan kemarin dunia ini seperti menyala, kau tahu? Terlalu silau dan itu menamparku dan meretakkanku pada terlalu banyak kepingan. Aku sedih melihat Yoongi rusak. Dia kakakku."

Seperti teko yang mengeluarkan isinya. Teko berisi teh takkan mengeluarkan apapun kecuali teh. Orang di hadapan Taehyung ini menangis keras. Membuat Taehyung menutup pintu apartemen, khawatir tetangga berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sungguh, lelaki di depannya itu menangis seperti bayi. Setelah kemarin ia berkontemplasi semalaman, menyatukan pikirannya dengan dinding apartemen yang sempit, juga suhu yang mulai turun pelahan, sampai ia tak tidur. Jimin berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tapi ia tak bisa bangun. Semua terasa aneh dan membingungkan dan juga membuatnya benar-benar pusing.

_Bagaimana ini. _

_Papa._

_Tolong. Bantu aku._

_Aku melihat Yoongi sedih dan dia rusak. Aku jadi seribu kali lebih sedih. Dia ..._

Taehyung mendekat. Merangkul lelaki itu dan membiarkan ia menangis di pundaknya.

"Ikut denganku," ucapnya, pelan.

-oOo-

Rasanya seperti melayang tapi melangkah. Suhu sudah mulai turun dan Yoongi tak punya persiapan. Yang dia tahu, dia pergi keluar untuk menghindari pertengkaran. Yoongi pernah bertengkar dengan orang yang dia sayangi dan dia memakinya dengan kata keparat. Setelahnya dia benar-benar menyesal. Sampai mati kata itu takkan bisa ia tarik, meski ia berkata 'aku menarik kata-kataku'. Tapi dia menyadari itu takkan mengubah apapun. Hingga rasanya kali ini lebih baik Yoongi pergi sebelum dia berkata sesuatu dan dia menyesalinya seumur hidup.

Jadi dia hanya melangkah keluar tanpa tujuan. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Di sekelilingnya orang-orang hilir mudik, pertokoan, bahu jalan yang lebar dan taxi juga bus. _Bus_?

"_Nanti pulang dengan bus warna biru ya."_

"_Biru?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Seperti apa biru itu?"_

"_Hahaha. Kau bercanda ya? Sudah cepat sana! Nanti terlambat loh?"_

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Hari pertama Jimin bersekolah di menengah pertama. Pertama kalinya pula harus menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh dari sekolah dasar. Yoongi ingin Jimin belajar mandiri namun ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari itu hingga menjelang malam Jimin tak juga sampai rumah.

Yoongi masih berusia dua puluh tahun kala itu. Dewasa awal yang baru mengenal dunia luar, dunia yang sesungguhnya. Itu sudah lima bulan sejak tragedi di rumahnya terjadi dan ia belajar bertahan hidup bersama Jimin.

Ia nyaris berteriak ketika menemukan Jimin sedang duduk sendirian di halte. Berbalut coat dan beani. Tersesat enam distrik dari rumahnya. Lelaki itu kedinginan. Ruas jarinya membiru. Tapi dia tersenyum ketika Yoongi datang, berlutut, dengan tergesa memeriksa adiknya. Yoongi hampir menempeleng Jimin namun sebelum semua itu terjadi...

"Jari-jarimu sampai biru, Bodoh! Otakmu ketinggalan dimana, _hah_? Sudah berapa lama kau diam di sini?"

"Biru?"

Dan itu yang membuat Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Gurumu tak pernah mengajarkan warna? Kau ini sudah kelas menengah!"

"Tidak tahu. Aku lupa hehehe."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku bersumpah, Jimin! Cepat pulang!"

Yoongi menyeret lengan Jimin dan memasukkan tangan mungil itu ke dalam mantelnya. Salju di jalan terinjak sepatu mereka. Menciptakan suara yang mengisi perjalanan pulang. Yoongi menunduk.

"Kau lihat salju itu?"

"Iya, _Hyung_."

"Apa warnanya?"

"Putih?"

"Dan sepatu bootsku. Kau lihat? Apa warnanya?"

"Hitam, _Hyung_. Kenapa?"

Langkah Yoongi melambat, gerak tungkainya melemah. Tapi dia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Menatap lurus-lurus ke depan, dimana taksi sudah menunggu. Yoongi bersyukur dia belum menempeleng Jimin atau memakinya dengan kata yang lebih kasar. Sambil melangkah memasuki taksi, Yoongi melihat bootsnya untuk beberapa detik.

_Ini coklat terang. _

-o0o-

Seiring laju taksi, Yoongi merangkul Jimin kecil. Bocah SMP yang belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Anak lelaki yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Namun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan warna, meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah memiliki itu.

"Aku boleh jatuh miskin. Kita. Kita memang... memang miskin untuk saat ini. Aku boleh kehilangan harta. Tapi untuk kehilanganmu, aku tidak bisa, Jimin. Kau satu-satunya harta yang aku punya," bisik Yoongi, seakan takut supir itu menguping.

"_Hyung_? Maafkan aku, ya? Aku tidak tahu jadinya akan begini. Tadi rasanya aku menaiki bus yang benar dan jalannya pun benar. Aku ingat itu sama seperti jalan pulang! Tapi tidak tahu kenapa jadi nyasar?"

"Iya, Jimin, iya."

"_Hyung_ tidak khawatir _kan_?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi bicaranya sampai seperti itu? Aku kan cuma tersesat. Hehehe. Namanya juga hari pertama."

-o0o-

_Bus?_

Gedung pertokoan, pejalan kaki, pohon yang mulai gugur dan segala keramaian kota tiba-tiba pudar di mata Yoongi. Lenyap, bergulung, seperti waktu sedang meniti jalan mundur. Lalu orang-orang sekitar jadi tak begitu penting eksistensinya.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku melepaskanmu?"_

Potret lelaki tiga belas tahun. Tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah. Pipinya masih gemuk. Matanya membulat melihat sekitar. Celingak-celinguk. Anak kecil yang belum mengetahui bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang ia lewatkan di dunia ini.

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, tau? Jimin-a! Jangan berpergian sendiri lagi ya?"_

Bocah itu tertawa. Anak rambutnya terserak di dahi. Hitam berkilau dan jatuh sempurna.

"_Tapi aku mau main, Hyung."_

"_Tidak boleh."_

Itu adalah tahun pertama dimana mereka tinggal berdua. Cemas, khawatir, paranoia, ansietas dan kata-kata dengan makna serupa digunakan Yoongi sebagai kambing hitam atas helaian rambut rontok di bantalnya. Setiap hari ia memungut helaian itu, mengumpulkannya dalam satu plastik sambil merutuk.

Itu juga tahun pertama di mana Yoongi menatap cermin, berargumen tidak jelas dengan diri sendiri. Ia ketakutan. Itulah mengapa dia jadi sangat marah ketika Jimin pulang terlambat.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang jangan keluar! Bagaimana kalau kau salah membaca nomor bus? Kau bisa tersesat…," _

Sejak saat itu, dimana hari berjalan begitu lambat, Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Jimin pergi sendirian tanpa dirinya.

-o0o-

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Yoongi cepat begitu membuka pintu apartement. Berpikir Jimin masih di sana.

Namun...

Ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mulai mencari ke tiap ruangan, berteriak, "Park Jimin! Dimana kau!"

Emosinya lagi-lagi tersulut. Seperti menemukan kembali titik dimana dia berada di sebuah lorong. Dia ketakutan sampai dia marah.

_Aku bersama Taehyung. Nunkko Salon. Mengganti warna rambut. Tidak lama kok ;)_

"Keparat! Bajingan kau Taehyung!"

Yoongi hanya takut. Takut yang berlebihan.

-o0o-

a/n: kembali. Kasih tau aku kalo ada yang kurang karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah.

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. Apalagi ini ditulis setelah satu tahun vacum ? karena ternyata kulihat terakhir diupdate adalah tahun 2015, haduh?

Mohonn , sarannya yah dan what u think bout this story. See you next chapter ;) will do my best for my self and you all :*


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

Yoongi berlari melewati gang-gang sempit. Jalan menurun dan menanjak membuat perjalanan ini lebih sulit. Di ujung gang ia menemukan tembok dan hampir saja menabraknya jika saja tak punya reflek yang bagus untuk segera berbelok. Ia melamun.

"_Ayo beri salam untuk Yoongi Hyung, Sayang."_

Wanita itu lembut. Penuh kasih sayang. Terkadang Yoongi menyesal pernah menyambutnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Namaku Park Jimin, senang bertemu denganmu, Hyung."_

Kepak merpati yang terusir dari gang karena langkahnya yang tergesa membuat Yoongi tersadar sebentar.

"_Dia sepertinya kakak yang baik, Bu."_

_Tidak. Tidak begitu. Aku belum, Jimin._

Langkah Yoongi melambat. Ia mulai lelah.

Kepalanya terasa berat ketika kenangan itu terus berputar. Ini semua tentang pertemuan pertama _mereka_. Dua keluarga yang tak lengkap. Masih terdengar jelas di telinga Yoongi bahwa ketuk _heels_ wanita itu bergema di ruang tengah, ketika Yoongi mengantarnya ke ruang makan untuk menemui papa. Lampu gantung kristal di rumahnya berpendar keemasan, membuat kaki Nyonya Park yang bersih tampak bersinar dengan cara yang begitu sempurna. Ini adalah malam yang hangat dimana memakai mantel selutut dan _heels_ berwarna merah tua terasa wajar.

"_Jadi Papa sudah menemukan wanita itu?"_

_Kuharap ia punya ketabahan untuk selalu mencintaimu._

Ruang makan yang begitu luas. Meja makan yang mungkin cukup untuk lima belas orang. Tuan Min tengah menuangkan minuman dari teko keramiknya kemudian mematung, mendapati Yoongi dan tamunya hadir.

Yoongi masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ketika ia mendapati Papa terdiam sejenak. Terlampau kagum akan kedatangan Nyonya Park yang sialnya begitu cantik. Juga tatapan polos Jimin yang kelihatan begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyung."_

_Ya, aku juga._

Namun sejak pertemuan pertema mereka, Yoongi sudah ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang dingin dan masa bodoh. Meski di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar terluka. Berharap semua itu tak terjadi.

"_Namaku Park Jimin."_

Sementara Park Jimin tetaplah orang yang terlalu naif untuk menyadari tatapan malas Yoongi malam itu. Yoongi tak ingin merasakan apapun. Memiliki papa seperti Tuan Min cukup membuatnya banyak berdebat. Terlebih ketika mama memilih untuk menggugat cerai karena suatu alasan yang bisa saja terdengar konyol bagi orang lain, namun nyatanya juga menyakitkan.

Yoongi tahu alasan itu…

hingga awalnya sulit untuk menerima kehadiran Nyonya Park sebagai pengganti mama.

_Tidak._ Yoongi tak suka menyebutnya sebagai pengganti. Mereka sama-sama penting dan tentu punya porsi tersendiri. Jauh di dasar hatinya yang dingin.

Namun sekali lagi… Yoongi tak ingin merasakan apapun.

"_Hyung, kau suka bernyanyi?"_

"_Berisik."_

Yoongi juga tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana _heels_ itu berdetak. Memantul dengan leluasa pada langit-langit rumahnya. Rumah yang besar dan luas, sangat luas sampai orang bebas memakai sepatu.

Yoongi tersenyum getir.

Dia begitu kaya raya. Kekuasaan tak terperi. Segala keinginan selalu mungkin diwujudkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Namun kehidupan menjungkirbalikan dunianya begitu cepat. Seperti mimpi. Rasanya seperti kemarin ia tertawa. Memikirkan hal tak penting seperti mobil apa yang akan ia pakai esok hari. Namun secara tiba-tiba, tanpa firasat atau peringatan… _tragedy_ itu terjadi. Seperti tak pernah habis. Tak pernah berujung. Tak bisa Yoongi tolak begitu saja.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, mencoba keras untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Permisi, kau tahu Nunkko Salon?"

"Nunkko Salon?" Lelaki itu terhenti sebentar dari geraknya yang hendak memantik korek api. "Lurus, di ujung gang hampir mendekati jalan besar. Di sana ada papan salon yang selalu menyala."

"Terimakasih."

Lelaki itu memandang lamat-lamat punggung Yoongi yang menjauh. Dari wajahnya, ia menilai Yoongi orang kaya raya. Jadi, sedikit bingung kenapa ia datang ke salon yang cukup kumuh?

-o0o-

"Jadi selama ini Bibi Nam yang membantumu?"

Jimin dan Taehyung telah tiba di Nunkko Salon. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang dan Jimin agak bingung melihat keadaan salon yang begitu sepi.

"Jimin?"

"Eh? Ya?"

"Kubilang, jadi selama ini Bibi Nam yang membantumu?" ulang Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk namun matanya memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ada lima kursi dan meja berjajar. Bukan dinding yang membatasi dengan ruang lain, melainkan hanya tirai gelap yang Jimin sendiri tak yakin berwarna apa. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seperti tepukan antara paha dengan paha, dan samar desahan wanita.

"Taehyung? Apa itu?"

Taehyung mengerling, diam sebentar untuk meyakinkan suara apa yang ia dengar. "Tidak dengar apa-apa. Perasaanmu saja kali?"

"Masa iya?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. "Jadi, Selama ini Bibi Nam yang membantumu?"

"Oh? Iya. Dia sudah lama bekerja di rumah papa. Ketika aku dan Yoongi Hyung pindah ke Seoul, dia yang membantu kami dan mencarikan kami apartement untuk tinggal. Dia banyak membantu."

"Bibi Nam itu wanita yang tinggal di lantai tiga kan? Di bawah apartemenmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia berjualan kue beras sekarang. Aku membelinya tiga hari yang lalu. Rasanya lumayan."

"Masakannya memang selalu enak." Aku Jimin setuju, mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. "Taehyung, yang punyanya mana ya?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Omong-omong soal kue beras, aku jadi lapar. Kau mau kentang twister? Aku tahu tempat yang enak di toko Tuan Dongwon. Jadi kita bisa makan sambil menunggu pemilik salon ini datang. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, Taehyung! Aku juga lapar hehehe."

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Kau tunggu di sini ya, Jimin-_a_? Biar aku yang beli."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Taehyung!" seru Jimin bersemangat. Ia duduk dengan gembira seraya membayangkan lezatnya kentang twister.

"Heh, Jimin kau mau pakai bumbu apa?" Taehyung melongok di depan pintu, tersenyum kotak.

"Keju dan saus pedas ya, Taehyung?"

"Oh, oke! _Bye_!"

Jimin tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang kembali lenyap. Ia duduk sembari menumpu kedua tangan di bangku, menggerakkan kedua kakinya menggelantung di kursi panjang yang lumayan tinggi.

_Kentang twister rasa keju. Hmm. Sekitar 2500 won ya? Tidak apa-apalah. Walau sedang mengirit tapi kan sudah lama aku tidak makan kentang twister. _Debat Jimin dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Tunggu, 2500 won? _

Jimin tercenung ketika lengannya menyentuh sesuatu. Seperti dari bahan kulit, hangat dan licin. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati dompet Taehyung tergeletak pasrah tepat di mana ia tadi duduk.

Jimin yakin ia tak melihat apapun sebelum duduk di kursi ini. Ia celingukan dan meraih dompet itu ragu.

_Kim Taehyung. __30 __Desember 1995, __Distrik Seo, Daegu, Korea Selatan__._

"Aish!" Jimin menutup dompet itu cepat-cepat. Merasa tak sopan karena telah membukanya. Dia mendengus kecil. Tak tega jika harus membayangkan Taehyung kebingungan begitu menyadari dompet tak ada di sakunya.

Akhirnya Jimin memilih bangkit dan menyusul Taehyung sebelum lelaki itu membeli kentang twister dan malu karena tidak bisa membayar. Jimin berharap Taehyung belum terlalu jauh.

Pintu salon yang sempit membuatnya harus mengalah kalau tidak ingin bertabrakan waktu seorang pria datang. Ketika berpapasan, dengan pandangannya yang silau melihat sinar matahari dari luar, Jimin menunduk untuk menghindari cahaya. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat lelaki itu memakai sepatu fentofel berwarna… Jimin tidak tahu. Yang ia lihat hanya warna hitam mengkilat. Sejenak Jimin mengusap hidungnya tak sadar ketika aroma jaket kulit usang tercium hidungnya. Aroma yang sama seperti jaket tua Yoongi yang digantung dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

Jimin melangkah keluar dan mencoba mengingat kemana tadi arah Taehyung berbelok.

_Oh, ya kanan._

Rasanya baru tadi Taehyung pamit namun Jimin sama sekali tak menemukannya di gang ini. Tak ada punggung yang bisa Jimin kejar. Entahlah, Jimin hanya mengikuti kemana gang ini berakhir dan menemukan jalan raya di mana banyak pertokoan dan orang hilir mudik.

_Tuan Dongwon itu nama pemilik tokonya atau memang toko itu punya papan bertuliskan toko Tuan Dongwon, ya?_ Jimin meringis kecil. Di sini begitu ramai dan berisik.

_Oh mungkin itu?_

Namun, sebelum sempat Jimin menyebrang, langkahnya terhenti ketika rombongan mobil polisi dengan sirine yang menyala melintas di depannya. Suhu udara sudah semakin dingin. Saat yang tepat untuk diam di rumah dan tidak mencari gara-gara. Namun Seoul mungkin sedang ingin bercanda akhir-akhir ini.

-o0o-

Yoongi menggantungkan harapannya jauh ke masa depan. Seringkali ia berpikir keras hingga ia cemas. Ada minggu-minggu dimana ia tak ingat pernah tidur. Yang dia tahu dia banyak berpikir, berjalan dan terjaga. Semua hal sepele seperti memasukkan terlalu banyak gula dalam teh-nya mampu membuatnya menyalahkan diri berkali-kali. Bahkan untuk hal sesepele itu.

Dia suka hal detail. Begitu perfeksionis dan berstandar tinggi.

Sampai secara tak sadar… ia hidup di bawah bayang-bayang tekanan dan peraturan keras yang ia buat sendiri.

Yoongi masih berlari. Mengikuti arahan lelaki yang tadi ia temui di gang. Sesekali ia terhenti dan menendang udara.

_Ini benar-benar di luar kendali. Ini salah._ _Seharusnya aku berusaha lebih baik lagi._

Jimin tak seharusnya keluar tanpa dirinya. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa kalimat amarah ketika sampai di Nunkko Salon. Terutama untuk alasan tidak masuk akal tentang mewarnai rambut.

_Omong kosong. _

Benar-benar omong kosong paling bodoh yang pernah Yoongi baca. Jimin bahkan tak akan bisa melihat perubahan jelas yang terjadi pada rambutnya. _Dia itu buta warna._

Yoongi mendecih begitu melihat papan dengan lampu yang menyala redup. Berkedap-kedip lemah seperti sudah lama sekali tak diganti. Ia sengaja menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras memasuki salon yang sempit, hanya untuk mendapati tak ada siapapun di sana.

Yoongi berdecak kesal. Menendang kursi reot yang menghadap kaca.

"Park Jimin! Dimana kau!"

Dia selalu marah untuk mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya yang canggung.

"Keluarlah sebelum aku bakar salon sialan ini!" Yoongi mendorong kursi itu hingga terjatuh dan menyiptakan bunyi bedebam keras. "Kim Taehyung! Kau sembunyikan kemana adikku bangsat!"

Dia semakin kesal karena tak ada satu pun yang menjawab teriakannya. Ini terasa salah dan buruk. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya, mungkin saja Taehyung dan Jimin memang tak ada di sini. Dan itu membuat Yoongi bahkan lebih marah.

"Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi, Jimin! Persetan dengan temanmu. Tapi aku butuh kau, Jimin! KAU!"

Kakinya lemas, berlari menembus gang yang nampak seperti labirin bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Ia terjatuh berlutut dengan putus asa. Sudah seperempat jalan sampai ia benar-benar mengacak-acak salon ini.

_Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku tetap berdiri di dunia adalah gravitasi bernama Park Jimin._

_Dia… gravitasiku._

_-o0o-_

"_Kau tahu apa yang membuat banyak orang masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"_

"_Apa, Hyung?" _

"_Karena mereka berharap lebih dari yang sepantasnya. Seperti… terlalu banyak berharap. Belum melakukan apa-apa, sudah berharap ini itu. Jadi bintang, sukses sekejap mata. Kan semuanya itu butuh proses, ya?"_

"_Hahaha. Untung saja aku tidak begitu, Hyung! Aku cuma punya satu harapan."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Keliling dunia." Ia tersenyum. Konyol dan tulus bersamaan._

"_Cih, bodoh. Kau itu buta warna!"_

_Yoongi memang begitu._

_Jimin hanya tersenyum, memalingkan wajahnya menghadap langit dari balkon apartemen mereka yang sempit. Membiarkan angin menyapu wajahnya selagi ia terpejam. Sementara Yoongi menyelesaikan jemuran terakhirnya dan ikut memandang langit. Yang membuatnya harus mendongkak begitu tinggi karena bangunan di depan mereka sudah terlalu banyak menutup ruang. _

"_Jimin, dunia ini begitu indah. Aku ingin kau melihatnya."_

"_Lebih indah dari yang aku lihat?"_

"_Jauh. Jauh lebih indah dari yang kau lihat."_

_Jimin menoleh, membuka mata. Menatap profil samping wajah Yoongi. matanya yang menyipit, membuat bulu matanya merunduk dengan anggun. Jatuh terus ke hidungnya yang berujung lancip, berkilauan ditempa sinar dan memang agak berminyak detik ini. Kelelahan. _

_Yoongi si boneka porselen yang berkilauan dan rapuh. _

"_Kau tidak apa dengan kehidupan kita yang sekarang?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba._

"_Hyung… ini sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu? Dan kau baru bertanya apa aku tidak apa dengan kehidupan kita?" Jimin tersenyum polos, lagi-lagi. "Aku… sungguh tidak apa-apa tentang ini semua."_

_Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya pada besi balkon mereka. "Aku hanya berpikir, jika saja kita masih sekaya raya itu. Mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Bahkan detik ini pun jika kau—" ucapan Yoongi tercekat, berdecak, menatap jengkel pada bangunan tua dan usang di depan. Dia tidak suka kalau terlalu banyak bicara manis. Merasa bukan dirinya._

"_Jika kau— Apa, Hyung?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Jimin tertawa serak. "Jangan lupa tersenyum, Hyung! Kau terlihat buruk kalau kesal, seperti abu-abu." _

_-o0o-_

"_Jangan lupa tersenyum, Hyung!"_

_Tidak. Sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. _

"JIMIN! CEPAT KELUAR, BODOH! KELUAR!"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Pada suatu titik, di balik tirai berwarna hitam yang membatasi ruangan ini, tepat di bawahnya. Kaki kiri seseorang menyembul.

Yoongi sudah banyak mendengar tentang salon semacam ini. Di sisi lain ruangan ada pelacuran murahan yang bahkan jika _mereka_ terlalu ganas, meja salon akan ikut bergeser. Beberapa tekanan atau tendangan kaki saat _kau_ sedang dipotong rambut mungkin hal yang biasa.

Yoongi juga pelacur. Tapi ini benar-benar bukan kelasnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kim Taehyung mengajakmu ke tempat semacam ini. Mewarnai rambut apanya _hah_?" teriak Yoongi, tak peduli jika para lelaki hidung belang itu mendengar. Jika saja mereka ada di balik tirai. "Pak, tolong kaki partnermu sampai keluar tirai! Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Yoongi masih berlutut. Mendengus kesal. Ia meremas rambutnya kalut. Berpikir mungkin Jimin memang tidak ada di salon terkutuk ini.

_Lantas dimana?_

Ia bangkit berdiri. Berharap begitu pulang ke apartemen, Yoongi sudah mendapati Jimin di sana. Menyambutnya dengan senyum yang begitu suci seolah dunia ini begitu baik dan jinak. Mungkin ia sedang membolak-balik majalah lama, bersandar pada pojok ruangan, bahwa Jimin akan selalu seperti itu sembari menunggu Yoongi pulang.

"Jangan bergerak."

Namun, semua bayangan itu beterbangan. Tangannya dengan paksa melingkar ke belakang, terjerat satu sama lain.

"Anda kami amankan."

Pandangan Yoongi kabur. Ketika ia berkedip, air mata jatuh cepat pada jaket parasutnya. Lalu semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Orang-orang berseragam polisi telah mengepung lokasi ini. Beberapa memakai baju bebas dan tanda pengenal. Yoongi tak yakin.

_Siapa yang akan menjagamu jika aku seperti ini, Jimin? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?_

-o0o-

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI KEPARAT! KELUARKAN!"

Yoongi mengguncang besi selnya kencang. Terasa begitu dingin dan kokoh. Tak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali kebisingan. Teriakan membuat tenggorokannya sakit dan parau. Namun ia tak juga berhenti.

"AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH! AKU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI PELACURAN MURAHAN ITU. JADI LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG!"

Dua orang sipir melintas berjaga-jaga.

"Hey polisi! Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak menjual diri di pelacuran itu! Aku bukan bagian dari mereka, kumohon lepaskan aku sekarang. Aku—aku bisa jamin aku bukan pelacur. Aku hanya sedang mencari adikku dan mereka menjebloskanku kesini? Kau tahu itu pasti bercanda kan!"

Yoongi terlalu berisik. Namun dia harus keluar. Dia benar-benar harus keluar. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus melepas Jimin sendirian di du—

_BUUGH!_

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di punggungnya. Membuat Yoongi terhuyung, terantuk jeruji besi. Terpental mundur, jatuh dan terduduk.

"Berisik sekali kau anak baru." Lelaki itu berdiri, meletakan kedua kakinya mengapit tubuh kurus Yoongi. Ia bersandar di tembok penjara yang lusuh. Merasakan nyeri teramat pada bibirnya yang terbentur dan beradu dengan giginya sendiri. Basah, berdenyut. Yoongi mengusapnya sekilas dan mendapati darah segar mengalir di sana. Ia mendengus kesal, meludah. Membuat lelaki tinggi besar di hadapannya semakin muak. "Kau masuk penjara berarti kau membuat kesalahan, mengerti?"

Lengannya yang berotot mencengkram kuat baju Yoongi, membuatnya mendongak.

"Aku tidak salah," ujar Yoongi, datar. Memandang lurus-lurus si senior tahanan dengan tatapan menantang.

"Berisik kau bocah!" Tinju mentah mendarat dengan sempurna pada rahang pucat. Membuat Yoongi tersungkur, wajahnya berpaling begitu lemah dan menyedihkan. "Kau akan membusuk di sini sampai kau mati!"

"Aku bukan pencopet, penjahat, perampok, pembunuh, aku bukan! Aku hanya… hanya Min Yoongi! Kau tahu siapa aku, _hah_?"

"Siapa? Kau pikir kau siapa? Min Yoongi siapa? Pebisnis? Pengusaha? Artis? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Setelah susah payah bergulat dengan gantungan penuh kunci, akhirnya sipir berhasil membuka pintu sel. Mereka menahan tubuh si pria besar yang hendak meninju Yoongi lagi dengan sekali gerakan. "Lepas! Si tengil ini harus aku beri sedikit pelajaran, hey, lepas!" Namun tentu saja sipir punya badan yang lebih kuat untuk menahannya dan mengamankan si senior ke sel lain.

_Min Yoongi? Siapa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa._

Dia tertawa miris. Meratapi dirinya sendiri yang begitu malang ditimpa musibah bertubi-tubi. Dia bukan lagi Min Yoongi yang punya segalanya. Kekuasaan, harga diri, harta. Harusnya ia ingat itu. Ia hanya seorang yang menjajakan keperjakaannya di bar. Berharap ada tante kesepian yang akan terpikat pada badannya yang kian kurus. Bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja sulit. Bagaimana bisa ia berani-beraninya ingin melindungi Jimin?

Yoongi tertawa lagi. Menangkupkan dua tangan pada wajahnya. Pelipis, rahang, bibir dan punggungnya masih berdenyut nyeri. Bilur, biru kehitaman membuat wajahnya semakin kusut. Lusuh.

"hey anak baru, siapa namamu?" sapa sipir dengan papan nama bertuliskan Park Chanyeol.

"Yoongi."

"Oh, Yoongi. Sebaiknya kau jaga sikap pada penghuni penjara ini," ujarnya, memastikan sel Yoongi terkunci dengan benar, "yang tadi itu Taeyang. Baru lima tahun mendekam karena kasus perampokan dengan kekerasan. Jadi maklumilah perangainya yang seperti tadi." Ia mengangkat bahu, tertawa sendiri memikirkan ucapannya, "ah, namanya juga penjara. Apa yang kau harapkan? Sopan santun? Hahaha."

_Perampokan dengan kekerasan._

Yonngi tercenung beberapa saat. Kalimat yang terucap begitu lancar dari bibir Chanyeol. Namun terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika tiba di pendengarannya. Kejam dan menusuknya dalam, menjalar pada setiap pembuluh balik, membuat jantungnya berdenyut ngilu, hingga dia perlu menarik nafas dalam untuk membuatnya tetap sadar.

_Dingin._

"Hey, ingat perkataanku, jangan membuat ulah lagi!" Chanyeol berlalu, meninggalkan Yoongi dan sel tahanan yang telah terkunci sempurna.

Belum lama Chanyeol menghilang. Ketukan sepatunya kembali terdengar. Berjalan mendekat.

"Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya kuat. Berpikir, apa lagi sekarang?

"Ya?" timpalnya dengan geram tertahan.

Ketika dia menoleh, nafasnya tercekat. Park Jimin disana menatap dengan matanya yang polos, membulat, terlalu jernih dengan air matanya yang menggenang. Lalu mengalir begitu pelan dan sunyi.

"Jimin-_a_," tuturnya cepat, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Jimin-_a_. Mendekatlah."

"Hyung…."

"Aku mencarimu, Jimin-a. Mendekatlah."

Yoongi merapatkan tubuhnya pada besi. Menjulurkan ke dua tangannya ke luar, masih dalam posisi duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jimin-a? Kau kemana? Kau tersesat? Hm? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Jimin-a?"

"Hyung, wajahmu."

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu. Banyak memarnya."

"Tidak." Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, bermaksud menyangkal. Namun di sisi lain menahan tangis. "Aku tidak memar."

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang meninjumu, Hyung?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak memar! Kau mengerti tidak? Jimin!" bentaknya, keras. Berusaha menenggelamkan suaranya yang bergetar. "Heh, sipir Park Chanyeol! Adikku tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Bisakah kau meyakinkannya bahwa wajahku tidak kenapa-kenapa!"

"Hyung. Kau menangis."

"Aku tidak!" Yoongi menarik udara rakus. Napasnya tersengal dan dia marah karena terlihat lemah. "Kemarilah Jimin-a, mendekatlah. Aku mau lihat. Darimana saja tadi? Kau tersesat lagi kan?"

"Bukan aku tapi kau, hyung!" jeritnya, memperbaiki kaos tipis Yoongi yang miring terkoyak. Memperlihatkan kulitnya yang begitu pucat dan tulang selangkanya menonjol. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini hyung, kenapa!"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak ada di dalam penjara!" ia terisak. Bergetar dan kacau. "Ke-kenapa kau mencariku sampai ke penjara?"

"Jimin." Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin, melewati sel, membuatnya menatap mata Yoongi lurus-lurus. Napas Jimin masih tersengal tak beraturan. "Dengar. Dengar aku. Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini karena aku bersumpah aku tidak bersalah. Aku bukan pelacur murahan di salon itu. Aku bukan!" tekannya, "jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemen Bibi Nam untuk sementara waktu. Dia bisa menjagamu. Dan ingat, jangan nakal, oke? Kau janji?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau katakan aku untuk tidak khawatir, hyung? Wajahmu hancur!"

"Oke. Aku ditonjok. Puas?"

Jimin meraba-raba, mencoba memeluk Yoongi melalui jeruji besi. Membuat mereka kesulitan namun ia bisa menemukan kedua tangannya bertaut. "K-kau kesakitan, hyung."

"Ya. Sedikit."

Wajah mereka merapat dengan besi. Berbagi embusan napas begitu dekat. Bersatu bersama aroma besi yang telah bertahun-tahun melebur bersama uap dan oksigen. Menyiptakan bau usang yang khas. Jimin meraba pelan punggung Yoongi, melewati bilur yang baru saja Taeyang ciptakan dan membuat Yoongi meringis kecil.

Pertama kalinya sejak sekian tahun. Tubuh mereka melilit, memeluk di antara dingin jeruji, dan isak tangis Jimin yang begitu jujur. Air mata Yoongi yang jatuh sesekali, menangis malu-malu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu kalau aku ada di sini?" gumam Yoongi, pelan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini, hyung. Aku berjanji." Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu."

-o0o-

Jimin bersumpah ini hanyalah hari minggu biasa yang ia lewati dengan berdebat dan pergi ke salon. Ia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan jadi benar-benar rumit. Ia berjalan melewati koridor kantor polisi. Beberapa orang sibuk hilir mudik dan membawa banyak berkas. Ia berjalan terus hingga menuju meja kerja seorang prosekutor. Yang pasti lelaki itu memakai jas yang begitu rapih dan tampak mahal. Di mejanya terpampang papan nama dari sebuah kaca yang begitu bening, bertuliskan tinta keemasan bahwa namanya tertera begitu luhur, Kim Jong In.

Kim Jongin mengetuk-ketuk pulpen keemasannya, angkuh sambil memandangi Jimin.

"Jadi maksud kedatanganmu adalah?"

"Maaf," Jimin membungkuk sedikit. "Namaku Park Jimin. Aku adik dari Min Yoongi yang baru saja ditangkap. Aku sudah bertanya dan mereka mengarahkanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Mereka bilang kau yang menangani kasus kakakku." Jimin berdeham sebentar. Memberanikan diri menatap mata Jongin yang melihatnya penuh intimidasi. "Aku mau menjelaskan bahwa kakaku benar-benar bukan pelacur. Aku berani bersumpah, dia tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan salon itu."

Jongin hampir tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri. "Jadi kau pikir ini kasus pelacuran?"

"Di-dia, kakakku… dia tidak menjual dirinya di Nunkko Salon. Tidak."

"Ini bukan kasus pelacuran, nak!"

Alis Jimin bertautan. Rahangnya terbuka, tak mengerti.

"Ada penyekapan di sana," lafal jongin, dingin. "Seorang wanita, nyaris meninggal kehabisan oksigen. Barangkali kau mengenalnya." Jongin membuka halaman dokumennya. Nampak masih baru dan rapi. "Nam Ji Hyun. 45 tahun."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong, terlampau tak percaya.

_Bibi Nam?_

-o0o-

* * *

a/n:

sedikit curhat, sebenernya sangat bersyukur karena kemarin nyempetin buat posting part 3 karena beberapa hari setelahnya laptop mati total dan sampai sekarang masih di tukang service. jadi mikir, kalo ga sempet aku posting... ya... mungkin ilang aja itu 1000 sekian words. tapi serius tu part paling pendek. ini aku posting 3000 sekian words. mungkin udah ditakdirin buat posting itu dulu kali ya /apa/ atulah / ga nyambung/.

ok. jadi beginilah chapter 4 bergulir. makasiiiiihhhh banget buat semua yg udah review, sempetin waktunya yg berharga buat sekeda baca, ngasih review, ngasih fav or follow. aku sangaaaaaaattttt senanggggggg sekaliiiiiii. dan itu bener bener bikin semangat buat nulisss lagi. seriussss...! i love youuuu.

dan makasih jg bat yg sempet inbox. aku jarang online ffn sebenernya. tp skrng jd sering karena menemukan cerita yang bagus bagus di situs ini! :*

gimana ya, aku gabisa ungkapin gimana aku senengnya liat review kalian. aku sangat senangg.

btw kalian punya akun wattpad ga? aku rencana mau posting dsana tp kayaknya sepi. hmmm entahlah. jd lbh baik posting disana jangan?

aduh bacot bat gua.

ok see you all on the next chapter :*


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

"_Achromatopsia—The complete lack of perception of colour in a subject._

_Would see only __**black, white**__ and __**shades of grey**__."_

"_The perception usually be __**very blurry**__ in __**brighter light**_

_(in the brightest light, effectively __**invisible**__)_

_but would be __**less blurry**__ at very __**low lighting levels**__."_

.

.

.

Akhir tahun 2016 bercerita banyak tentang kehilangan. Hujan tanpa peringatan telah berganti menjadi butir salju yang turun perlahan. Jatuh dan menghilang.

Jimin berjalan keluar kantor kepolisian ketika suhu di luar telah mencapai 6 dejarat Celsius. Pintu kaca di belakang punggungnya berayun, tertutup. Meredam bunyi sepatu yang berdetak sibuk di dalam.

Hatinya mencelos.

Musim dingin di Seoul menyisakan begitu banyak tanda tanya. Perkataan prosecutor Jongin masih tersisa di rongga telinganya. Memantul dengan begitu aneh dan beku. Jimin mencoba berlindung. Tapi nyatanya Seoul memberi suhu yang jauh lebih dingin, membungkusnya rapat, seperti tulang-tulangnya digerogoti perlahan. Namun, dia juga tak punya perlindungan dari sinar matahari. Musuh terbesar _matanya_. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas dengan kobaran cahaya di sekitar. Bahkan ketika Taehyung berlari dari kejauhan dengan wajah frustasi, menunjuk Jimin dengan jari-jarinya yang jengah sekaligus lega bahwa mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Jimin berkedip berkali-kali. Berharap pada gambar yang tersisa, ketika matanya ditutup untuk berkedip sepersekian detik. Tubuhnya tergoncang sebelum ia sempat melangkah, disongsong Taehyung.

"Jimin!"

Jaket mereka beradu. Bahan wol halus yang terbuat dari bulu kambing dan jaket parasut Jimin yang mengembung berisi udara. Taehyung memeluknya erat. Desau napas itu hangat beradu dengan leher Jimin.

"Taehyung?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku mencarimu Jimin!" bariton yang jatuh begitu berat membuat Jimin yakin ini memang Taehyung. Meski secara formal ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya, bahkan ketika Taehyung melepas dekapan dan mereka berhadapan. "Di sini kau rupanya," Yang Jimin lihat hanyalah _cahaya_.

"Bagaimana dengan kentang twister kita?" tanya Jimin tersenyum, matanya memincing menahan silau.

Taehyung meringis tak habis pikir. "Tadi aku sudah mengantre dan panjaaang sekali. Lalu kupikir bakal lama, jadi aku kembali ke salon dan ada garis polisi di sana. Kemana kau! Aku mencarimu! Kupikir kau ikut mereka dan aku berlari ke kantor polisi. Dan ya ampun Jimin, kau masih sempat memikirkan kentang twister?"

"Tadi aku menyusulmu, Taehyung. Dompetmu ketinggalan. Aku sudah hampir menyebrang jalan raya tapi aku mendengar suara sirine polisi melintas di depanku. Aku ragu-ragu. Jadi aku mundur untuk kembali ke salon dan di sana ramai sekali. Lalu—"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hahaha, tidak! Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang dan kau gendong aku di punggung?"

Hari minggu berakhir dengan desah napas kelelahan Taehyung dan beban berat di punggungnya. Jimin menyandarkan dagu di pundak lelaki itu sambil memejamkan mata. _Bibirnya_ tersenyum ketika Taehyung membawanya berlari sambil tergelak. Bertingkah seperti sedang bermain kapal-kapalan.

"Taehyung?"

"Hm?" ia bergumam. Mengangkat tubuh Jimin yang nyaris merosot. Salju tertanam di antara rambut mereka. Sangat dingin. Tipe yang menusuk.

"Aku menyusahkannya lagi." Perkotaan melintas di sisi, berganti menjadi jalan yang lebih kecil, gang dan rentetan gedung menuju apatemen usang. "_Lagi,_ Taehyung."

Taehyung tak menjawab. Hanya sesekali melirik lewat ekor matanya. Mata Jimin masih terpejam.

"Aku belum berani menyebrang jalan. Belum pernah benar-benar berani. Terakhir aku mencobanya ketika mengembalikan kotak bekal Jungkook yang aku pinjam. Saat itu hujan turun deras. Langitnya gelap, aku ingat. Pada satu persimpangan, ada lampu lalu lintas. Kau tahu warna apa yang menyala? Karena aku tidak tahu, Taehyung. Yang aku tahu, Yoongi akan sangat marah kalau aku pulang terlambat. Aku baru selesai membelikannya _earphone_ baru. Kali ini warna hitam, aku tidak salah. Tapi cuacanya. Sungguh, buruk sekali."

"Aku pernah nekat pergi keluar mencari kerja, sekarang aku nekat menyusulmu karena aku tidak mau kau malu." Kepala Jimin bergoyang ringan, mengikuti derap langkah Taehyung yang lebih besar, menghentak. Lelaki itu belum sempat menimpali, baru fokus pada mengatur napasnya dan jalanan.

"Pada detik itu aku mundur, tapi ada garis polisi. Aku berkedip berkali-kali, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Warga bilang, '_kasihan sekali','padahal dia kurus dan pendek','kakinya benar-benar seperti tangkai pohon', 'pucat sekali ya, mungkin dia shock'_. Dan kau tahu? Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tapi sungguh aku yakin itu Yoongi."

"Aku tidak bisa membaca nomor bus, belum berani menyebrang, beberapa jalan dipenuhi terlalu banyak orang, aku belajar menyesuaikan langkah saat aku _tidak tahu_ kapan harus berhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi keluar? Aku hanya seorang pembangkang yang keras kepala. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Taehyung. Tidak pernah."

Langkah Taehyung terpeleset sedikit, namun ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Sepatu _boots_nya bergesekan dengan beton berlapis salju tipis. Dia melirik ke belakang. Mengambil napas tersengal dan sakit.

"Dan kali ini. Cahaya di mana-mana. Cahaya. Sinarnya, Taehyung. Sinarnya. Tapi sel penjara punya pencahayaan remang-remang. Aku bersumpah melihat wajah Yoongi babak belur. Pelipisnya hitam, rahangnya hitam. Hitam. Benar kan Taehyung? Warnanya hitam?"

-o0o-

Musim dingin menjanjikan matahari yang tenggelam lebih awal. Pada detik itu, Jimin telah tiba di dalam apartemen. Ruangannya tampak begitu kacau dengan pintu kamar dan kamar mandi terbuka asal. Jimin juga ingat, mejanya tak berada dalam posisi sebengkok ini sebelumnya. Satu gumpalan kertas berwarna kuning cerah terserak di lantai. Benar-benar lecek. Guratan garis kasar terbentuk seolah seseorang telah menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.

_Aku bersama Taehyung. Nunkko Salon. Mengganti warna rambut. Tidak lama kok ;)_

Tulisannya. Hanya Jimin yang menulis dengan banyak tanda titik, terlalu banyak jeda, huruf yang miring, dan tinta yang tipis seperti dia sedang tak menggenggam pulpennya kuat-kuat.

Ia menghela napas panjang, menutup pintu lemas. Ia berpikir banyak tentang meneruskan hidupnya. Bagaimana ia membayar listrik, apartemen, makan dan kebutuhan lainnya. Kewajiban yang selama ini ditanggung Yoongi.

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan, Jimin jatuh tertidur dengan lelah.

-o0o-

Dalam mimpi, telinganya penuh oleh suara gelembung. Seolah ia sedang bernapas di dalam air. Teredam. Tubuh Jimin melayang naik ke permukaan. Napas yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini terembus lega dan air berjatuhan dari helai rambutnya.

"_Hyung?"_

Musim panas yang begitu indah. Yoongi menoleh. Tersenyum begitu cerah. Kontras dengan latar yang monoton, hitam putih. Sebuah ironi. Rahang dan susunan gigi Yoongi yang kecil membuat Jimin yakin, bahwa ia hampir bisa melihat seluruh gigi lelaki itu.

"_Jimin."_

Kulit Yoongi seperti bersinar, tak terlihat batasannya. Kecipak terdengar begitu renyah ketika Yoongi mengepakkan air ke arah Jimin. Disambut dengan tawa dan usapan telapak tangan ke muka. Ingin melihat lebih jelas. Yoongi masih tersenyum. Rambut basah, setengah kaos belang hitam-putihnya membias di bawah air, kelopak tunggal menenggelamkan matanya dalam. Sepasang bulan sabit telah dipindahkan ke sana.

"_Hyung, aku rindu." _Jimin mengernyit_. _Sungguh rindu logat Yoongi yang khas ketika lelaki itu berucap. Antara bass dan tenor. Meninggi seperti dia telah menghabiskan napasnya untuk berteriak, membentak dan tersengal. Namun berakhir dengan lembut, takut, penuh khawatir. Satu yang sulit disadari.

Jimin bisa melihat satu dunia penuh dalam diri Yoongi. Seluruh semesta, kosmik, planet tak berpenghuni. Dia terlalu rumit. Seperti sebuah sensasi dingin pada musim panas, yang membuat musim ini hidup. Terasa begitu nyata.

Dan Jimin mau hidup di dalamnya….

"Hyung…." Jimin bergumam, lagi. Kali ini sungguh ia ucapkan, masih berbaring di atas kasur. Berbalik ke kiri dan kanan berkali-kali dengan wajah mengernyit, dalam tidurnya yang gelisah.

-o0o-

Pada hari-hari di bulan Desember, sinar matahari muncul begitu lambat. Jimin mengusap wajahnya pelan, berpikir tentang apa yang ia impikan tadi malam. Ia lupa, kebiasaannya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedih namun kosong ketika terbangun. Belum berhasil ia mengingat, sebuah ketukan ragu terdengar dari pintu apartemen.

Jimin membuka pintu. Seorang lelaki berpostur lebih tinggi berdiri di baliknya. Dia memakai topi berwarna putih, sejauh yang Jimin lihat. Kacamata gelap berkilat di bawah topinya dan ia juga memakai masker abu-abu, Jimin rasa. Entah. Namun suaranya yang serak terserap masker kain dan teredam, tiba di telinga Jimin tak begitu jelas.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Ya?" Jimin menyipit, "kau siapa?"

Lelaki itu menunduk, melepas maskernya perlahan. Sebuah area lebih gelap melingkupi sudut bibirnya. _Masih belum sembuh_.

"Aku Kim Namjoon."

Mata Jimin membesar untuk beberapa saat, tercekat. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah berarti-ya-aku-memaafkanmu-dan-sanalah-pergi. Kakinya mundur dengan cepat, menutup pintu apartemen kasar. Namun ditahan oleh tangan Namjoon begitu kuat sambil memelas, "Kumohon. Aku mau bicara dengan kakakmu juga, sekali lagi maaf."

"Darimana kau tahu aku punya kakak?"

Jimin mundur dan menyerah dari egonya. Mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

-o0o-

"Jadi dia datang?"

"Lebih tepatnya datang untuk meninjuku." Namjoon menangkup tangannya di atas hidung, antara kedinginan dan tertekan. "Dia terus berkata panjang lebar tentang dirimu. Dia terdengar sangat marah. Ketika aku pulang dan mengompres lukaku dengan es batu, aku melamun tentang hal yang dia ucapkan. Aku mengambil cuti sampai luka lebamku sembuh. Tapi mungkin luka yang aku _gores_ tidak akan cepat sembuh. Aku terus berpikir tentang itu semua tanpa sengaja. Ketika aku sedang makan, melipat pakaian, bahkan sebelum aku tidur. Sampai aku merasa benar-benar bersalah. Rasanya aku perlu meminta maaf. Supaya kita bisa sama-sama hidup tenang tanpa dendam." Namjoon melirik Jimin ragu. "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Kenapa, _Namjoon?"_ suaranya terdengar memelan di akhir.

Namjoon tahu maksudnya. Ia menelan ludah dan mengumpulkan keyakinan, "Aku salah. Aku tidak begitu mengenalmu. Namun kedatangan Yoongi tempo hari membuatku penasaran, sebaik apa dirimu, setulus apa dirimu, sampai Yoongi rela datang menemuiku hanya untuk menonjokku berkali-kali dan dia murka."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia berkata bahwa kau orang paling tulus, tidak akan peduli seperti apa diriku, seperti apa warnaku, apa aku gelap atau pucat. Kau akan tetap memperlakukanku dengan adil." Namjoon mendengus penuh penyesalan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jimin. Dan untuk kakakmu, mana dia? Aku juga mau meminta maaf padanya."

Jimin tertawa kering. Seperti dia tersedak sesuatu yang pahit. Namun, Namjoon kali ini cukup jeli untuk menyadari, bahwa dia tertawa menutupi dirinya yang lemah.

"Kakakku ada di penjara."

"_Hah_? Kenapa?"

Jimin melipat dua belah bibirnya ke dalam. Menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari yang kecil dan pendek. Bentuk lain untuk mengalihkan kecemasan. Ia bercerita tentang dirinya yang sangat keras kepala dan Yoongi yang tak pernah berubah. Seperti kepiting dengan cangkang keras bernama ketidakpedulian namun sekaligus sangat lemah di dalam. "Prosekutor itu bilang kalau ada seorang wanita hampir kehabisan oksigen. 45 tahun. Bibi Nam," Jimin berkata pelan saja, "Yoongi tak mungkin melakukannya. Dia tak akan melukai siapapun."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Sendirian."

"Oh, Jimin." Namjoon merengut, mengusap wajahnya. "Kau tidak bisa. Dan matamu. Aku yakin Yoongi akan jauh lebih khawatir kalau mendengar ini semua." Dia mengetuk-ketuk jarinya pada meja, sebelum akhirnya dengan nada penuh pertimbangan Namjoon berkata, "Aku… bisa menemanimu. Sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf. Ya… aku rasa… kau perlu bantuan. Meski kenyataannya kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi…," Namjoon memandang mata Jimin lamat, "teriakan minta tolong berbayang di matamu."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya canggung.

"Aku mau membantumu mengeluarkan Yoongi dari penjara," tutur Namjoon, tak lepas memandangnya, seakan-akan dia sedang didikte untuk mengatakan kalimat itu dengan hanya menatap mata Jimin.

-o0o-

Yoongi tak ingat kapan terakhir ia menyisir rambut. Ia hanya terpekur semalaman di ruang sel-nya yang lapuk dimakan jaman. Ada aura aneh yang tersisa, menyergap di antara temaram, terasa seperti banyak kriminal pernah mendekam di dalamnya dan meninggalkan rasa sedih sekaligus kekosongan dan keputusasaan yang muram.

Namun, ruangan yang tengah ia tempati kali ini terasa lebih layak. Di mana ia melihat blower tua di dekat langit-langit ruangan, menampakkan kilatan cahaya lampu luar ketika berputar lamban. Dindingnya bercat putih belum mengelupas. Di hadapan Yoongi seorang lelaki duduk. Rautnya angkuh namun penuh ketenangan.

Kim Jongin memulai percakapan setelah memandangi Yoongi selesai menggosok hidung seperti bajingan, yang tampak kacau.

"Kau sudah mandi kan?" tanya Jongin, basa-basi. Yoongi memandangnya dengan seringai malas.

"_Hm_. Baiklah. Min Yoongi. Minggu, 18 Desember 2016 kau ada di Nunkko Salon. Benar?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Mencari adikku."

"Terlalu mudah." Jongin berdecak. "Terlalu mudah jika seorang pembunuh mengaku. Jadi, aku rasa wajar kalau kau beralibi seperti itu." Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mari kita lihat, apa kau cukup konsisten?"

Alis Yoongi berjungkit, tak mengerti. "Pembunuh apa?"

"Aku sudah banyak melihat orang sepertimu. Pura-pura tak mengerti."

"Aku luruskan. Hari itu aku berdebat dengan adikku, namanya Park Jimin. Kemudian aku pergi dari apartemen. Ketika aku kembali, aku menemukan pesan bahwa dia mau mengganti warna rambutnya di Nun—Nunkko-Apalah itu. Lalu begitu aku tiba, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya salon gila yang menyewakan tempatnya untuk prostitusi. Lalu polisi datang memborgolku. Permainan macam apa ini, _hah_?"

"Kau memainkan sandiwara yang mengesankan, Min Yoongi."

"Sandiwara? Sandiwara apa!" Yoongi menggebrak meja keras. Venanya biru mengular di punggung tangan. Menonjol kuat.

"Nam Jihyun. Perempuan paruh baya yang selama ini bekerja di rumahmu. Ayah dan ibu tirimu terlibat beberapa kali percekcokan. Ada kecurigaan bahwa Nam Jihyun lah penyebab pertengkaran itu. Kau menyimpan dendam padanya dan merencanakan pembunuhan ini."

"_Nam?_ Bibi Nam? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Akting yang bagus. Pura-pura khawatir pada korbanmu." Jongin menepuk tangan tiga kali. "Dia di rumah sakit," ia berkata pelan, menggerakan tangannya pura-pura berbisik, "_sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati." _

"Helaian rambutmu ada di tempat kejadian, omong-omong," lanjut Jongin santai, merapihkan berkasnya dari meja, "menempel di baju Nam Jihyun dan ada beberapa lagi di kasur tempat dia disekap. Rambutmu bisa berjalan sendiri barangkali?"

"Dengar," Yoongi melirik nama di baju lelaki itu dan meneruskan, "Kim Jongin yang terhormat. Aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang sudah membesarkanku. Aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Dan jika kau pikir, bahwa papa dan ibu bertengkar karena Bibi Nam. Itu salah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sedikit pun. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam be—"

"Ayahmu selingkuh dengan Nam Jihyun."

Yoongi brutal membanting meja ke muka Jongin. Seluruh berkasnya berterbangan ke udara. "JAGA UCAPANMU BEDEBAH!"

-o0o-

Yoongi kembali dijebloskan ke dalam sel dan dia menghambur ke dalamnya. Menargetkan tembok kusam sebagai sasaran tinju. Melayang dan membentur penuh amarah. Ujung buku jarinya mengelupas kemerahan. Yoongi tak berhenti kecuali dia lelah.

Dia baru saja mendapat peringatan keras karena telah mengakibatkan hidung seorang prosekutor berdarah parah. Namun dia tak peduli karena Jongin memang pantas mendapatkan itu karena lidahnya.

Jam makan siang baru saja selesai. Tak ada hal yang membuat Yoongi terkesan. Keteraturan yang ada di penjara ini bukanlah gayanya. Antrean mengular, mengambil nasi sesuai porsi dan menu makanan yang terasa hambar. Bibirnya masih perih ketika mengunyah. Namun Yoongi hanya menjalaninya tanpa nyawa, tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Terlebih ketika gerombolan penghuni lama memandanginya. Menelisik pelipis dan rahangnya yang babak belur. _Anak baru_, mereka pikir.

Yoongi berpikir asal dirinya bisa menjaga sikap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi dia tak mempedulikan tatapan yang panas membolongi punggungnya. Ia hanya berjalan, meletakkan kembali piring kotor _stainless steel_ pada tempatnya dan menyadari pantulan diri yang begitu hancur.

Dia kembali dengan bahu tegak, berjalan cepat menuju sel. Dan membantingkan tubuh ke atas kasur penjara yang keras.

"Min Yoongi?"

Ia menelengkan kepala. Menghentikan gerak telunjuknya yang sedang melingkar-lingkar coretan acak. Tembok di sisi kasurnya punya beberapa tulisan tentang 'kita semua anjing dan babi. Kita marah dan berubah jadi binatang', 'Yoseob sel 045 bajingan', '06/03/2016', dan beberapa angka romawi berjajar berbentuk pagar. Mungkin dahulu seseorang tengah menghitung waktu mundur untuk keluar.

"Ada yang menjengukmu," sipir itu berkata, melepas gembok setelah berkutat dengan anak kuncinya.

"Siapa?" Yoongi buru-buru bangkit. Menyadari bahwa tak akan ada lagi yang menjenguknya selain Jimin. Ia merapihkan rambutnya cepat dan mengikuti langkah sipir. Mereka melewati lorong penjara yang senyap. Sesekali suara geraman dan geliat berat terdengar, orang-orang stress yang sudah terlalu lama bosan.

Sipir itu berjaga di depan setelah menempatkan Yoongi pada satu ruangan kecil. Park Jimin sudah duduk rapih dengan lengan terlipat di meja. Menunggu kedatangan Yoongi. _Kebiasaanya._

Dan dia masih tersenyum di sana, memandangi Yoongi berjalan mendekat untuk duduk saling berhadapan. Derit kursi, hempasan tubuh berbalut seragam penjara, bahkan kecapan mulut Yoongi ketika ia mulai berbicara. Semua itu terdengar secara jelas di antara keheningan.

"Mereka gila." Itulah hal pertama yang Yoongi ucapkan. "Mereka bilang aku mencoba membunuh_nya_."

Yoongi mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya pada meja. Kukunya pendek. Kulit mengelupas. Mencoba menghapus kecanggungan, karena kejadian kemarin masih begitu hangat melekat di ingatan. Tentang tangis dan hal yang tak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku sedikit lega karena Kupikir bibi Nam bisa menjagamu sementara waktu. Tapi mereka bilang dia sekarat." Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Dan aku tahu kau tak mungkin melakukannya, _Hyung_."

"Tapi mereka bilang rambutku ada di lokasi kejadian," Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, berpikir keras. "Aku tidak pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa _dia_ menemukan rambutku di sana? Tapi… tunggu. Rambutku rontok. Kau ingat bungkusan plastik yang aku simpan di meja kamar?"

"Tempatmu menyimpan rambut rontok?"

"Iya. Coba nanti kau periksa. Apa masih ada di sana?" rona wajahnya berubah makin penasaran. "Dan apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingat tentang salon itu, Jimin?"

"Untuk itu aku kemari, _Hyung_." Jimin mengembuskan napas kecil. "Aku tiba di salon itu dan Taehyung pergi membeli kentang. Dompetnya ketinggalan jadi aku menyusulnya. Pintu salon itu sempit. Jadi aku mengalah waktu seorang lelaki masuk. Dia memakai… sepatu fentofel berwarna—_ahrg_—kurasa hitam, bahannya mengkilat. Dan dia tercium seperti bau apak jaket kulit usang. Namun tubuhnya memiliki bau kombinasi lavender, lemon, bergamot dan jeruk mandarin. Seperti parfum klasik tahun 1990 yang kuingat… _calvin klein eternity for man._ Aku tidak tau siapa lelaki itu. Apa kau bertemu dengannya juga?"

"Aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa di dalam." Yoongi berdecak bingung. "Bukan itu saja. Mereka menuduhku mencoba membunuh Bibi Nam karena dendam. Mereka bilang papa selingkuh dengan Bibi Nam." Yoongi menggeleng kuat. "Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena…," tutur kalimatnya membeku di udara. Dia sedang menjelajah ke masa lalu.

"Karena apa, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tersadar. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kamu ketahui tentang papa. Ibu kandungku bisa menjelaskannya. Itu bisa jadi bukti kuat bahwa papa tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Bibi Nam. Tapi bagaimana caranya kau menemui ibuku? Dan kau tinggal dengan siapa, Jimin?"

"Itu juga yang mau aku ceritakan padamu. Seseorang datang pagi ini. Dia bercerita bahwa ia pernah bertemu denganmu dan kau meninju wajahnya. Hari ini dia datang meminta maaf dan dia bertanya dimana kau, _Hyung_."

"Dan kau percaya bahwa dia orang baik-baik?"

"Aku yaki—"

"Dia sudah membuatmu berkeliaran seperti badut di tengah kota!"

"_Hyung_," Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya lembut, "dia bisa menemaniku menjalani hari dan… dia bisa membantuku mengeluarkanmu dari sini. K_umohon_. Aku butuh bantuannya."

Yoongi menarik lengannya cepat. Mengedip beberapa kali, menimbang-nimbang.

"Namjoon datang kemari. Dia yang memastikan aku melangkah dengan aman untuk tiba di sini. Dia akan berbicara padamu setelah kita selesai. Jadi tolong… beri dia kesempatan kedua."

-o0o-

"Lihat dirimu," Yoongi tertawa geli melihat wajah babak belur Namjoon. Bukan karena dia merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya. Namun karena dia merasa sangat konyol. Terlampau menyedihkan hingga ia sangat ingin menertawakan nasibnya. Ketika dua orang dengan wajah penuh lebam saling berhadapan seakan bercermin. "Sungguh menggelikan."

Namjoon menyinggungkan bibirnya segan. Namun berangsur jadi kekeh setuju ketika Yoongi terbahak lebih lebar, mempertontonkan gusinya yang merah cerah.

"Hidup ini gila ya?" Yoongi menaikan kedua alisnya, mengajukan pendapat, "mempertemukan dua orang dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan. Lihat wajah kita, Namjoon! Tidak ada yang lebih baik. Aku dapat tonjokkan lagi waktu masuk penjara ini karena terlalu berisik. Dia menendang tubuhku dan _baam_! Bibirku terbentur sel. Dia belum puas jadi dia menonjokku di sini," Yoongi menunjuk pelipisnya, "Dan di sini. Sakit sekali. Dunia benar-benar gila."

Namjoon menundukkan tatapannya. Bingung harus memulai dari mana karena Yoongi melantur seperti orang sinting.

"Dan apa maksudmu datang kemari? Mau membuat adikku berkeliaran seperti badut sirkus lagi?"

Namjoon memejamkan matanya kuat, menarik udara dan memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi tepat di mata. "Aku mau minta maaf, _Hyung_…."

"Maaf kau bilang? Permohonan maaf tidak akan bisa menghapus kejadian memalukan itu!"

"Benar. Kau benar. Jauh lebih sulit memohon maaf darimu. Dan sekali lagi kau benar. _Dia_ orang yang tulus."

Mereka berpandangan, ada sengatan listrik beradu di udara. Namjoon dengan tatapannya yang tajam tanpa perlu dia berusaha keras, namun kali ini diliputi kabut tebal rasa bersalah. Sementara Yoongi adalah seorang dengan tatapan sinis yang tak diragukan lagi.

"Kau membuatnya tampak memalukan."

"Aku tahu," suara serak yang berat. "Dan aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Aku butuh bukti."

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan, berpikir. Kemudian ia teringat pada kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. "Satu-satunya hal berharga dalam hidupku." Ia melepas pengaitnya dan menangkupkannya di lengan Yoongi. "Aku akan sangat hancur jika benda ini rusak. Dan kau boleh menyimpannya sebagai jaminan. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin, kau boleh menghancurkan kalung ini. Waktu aku mempermalukan Jimin, kau datang meninjuku. Wajahku hancur. Tapi itu hanya wajahku. Kalau aku mengulanginya lagi, lalu kau menghancurkan kalung itu. Seluruh diriku ikut hancur. Semuanya. Sendi-sendiku, tulangku, hatiku, jiwaku…. Bukan tentang nominal uangnya, lebih dari itu."

Yoongi mengamati kalung itu dekat. Warnanya perak berkilau. Liontinnya bukan huruf atau bentuk lain. Tapi cincin emas putih dengan nama Kim Haneul terukir di dalamnya.

"Kim Haneul? Pacarmu?"

"Ibuku."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "_terserah_," gumamnya, memasukkan kalung itu ke saku. "Oke. Jadi kau serius? Adikku bilang kau mau membantunya?"

"Benar."

"Tahu apa kau tentang adikku, _hah_?"

"Dia… seorang buta warna total dengan senyum cerah. Terlalu cerah hingga membuat orang lain muak dan berpikir betapa bahagianya dia. Betapa dia punya hidup yang menyenangkan. Senyum yang membuat orang iri dan ingin menghancurkannya. Seperti yang aku lakukan waktu itu." Namjoon melihat wajah Yoongi meradang. "Tapi aku salah. Dia cuma tidak menampakkan penderitaannya. Dia tersenyum karena dia tak punya pilihan lain. Seolah itu adalah jalan terakhir untuknya."

Namjoon memandang jauh mengawang-awang. "Dia seperti lagu gembira yang membuat orang sedih merasa muak. Merasa sendiri. Merasa bahwa hanya si sedih yang dihukum, yang menderita, yang malang. Meski pada akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa dia bernyanyi sambil menangis. Dalam tanda kutip. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Lalu mereka yang sedih itu merasa menyesal karena ternyata anggapannya selama ini salah. Dia tidak sendirian. Bukan hanya dia orang yang terluka di dunia. Semua orang menderita hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda." Yoongi terdiam memandangnya. "Karena ketika kau sedang sedih, lagu sedih bisa membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik. Tapi dia adalah lagu gembira dan orang-orang sedih benci itu."

"Dan kau adalah orang sedihnya," ujar Yoongi tanpa basa-basi. Telak mengerti maksud ucapan Namjoon. "Bukan salah adikku kalau dia tampak bahagia, begitu polos, seakan beban dunia ini seringan bulu angsa. Masalahnya ada dalam dirimu, ceroboh."

"Ya. Aku memang ceroboh."

"Tapi kita tak akan membicarakan ketololanmu sekarang." Yoongi memiringkan wajah bengis. "Ini sesuatu yang lebih penting. Ini tentang adikku dan penglihatannya."

Yoongi menarik napas dalam, bersiap-siap. "Berhenti berpikir kau tahu apa yang dia hadapi. Karena aku juga tidak tahu. Begitu juga dengan kau. Aku bahkan terkadang lupa kalau dia buta warna. Jadi, berhenti berpikir kau tahu segalanya. Kau tak tahu apa yang dia alami, apa yang dia rasakan. Tidak. Hanya dia yang mengerti."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. "Aku pernah merasa mengerti segalanya. Bahwa… ya… paling saja dia punya dunia hitam putih. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku merasa itu semua lebih parah daripada kelihatannya. Waktu dia pulang sekolah dengan hidung terluka, berdarah. Berkata bahwa bola tenis menghantamnya pada pelajaran olahraga, namun dia tak bisa melihatnya. Orang-orang menyebutnya _dungu_, _teledor_, _begitu saja tidak bisa_."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia hadapi. Jadi aku mencoba untuk mengerti meski itu terlambat. Menanyakan bagaimana itu terasa. Tapi aku membuatnya jauh lebih sedih, jatuh pada lubang hitam di mana dia tak ingin seorang pun membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sedang terjatuh. Tapi aku menepuknya. Membuat dia ingat bahwa dia berbeda. Dia sedang berjuang, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Jadi aku coba untuk mengerti dia tanpa menyentuhnya. Memperhatikan diam-diam, mencari tahu. Karena aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Dan aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku pelajari selama ini."

Yoongi mengembuskan napas keras. Memandang langit-langit dan mengernyit pedih. "Papan menu restoran, _billboard_, _screen_, dia tidak bisa membacanya. Jangan mengajaknya bermain bola di luar karena dia tak bisa melihat bolanya. Buta warna total bukan tentang kehidupan hitam putih saja, Namjoon!"

"Ini semua tentang cahaya." Yoongi mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, mencari cara. "Mana handphonemu?"

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Cepat mana!"

Namjoon mengeluarkannya buru-buru. Yoongi meraihnya kasar. Dia berkelana pada menu galeri dan menemukan gambar yang cocok. Keramaian kota dengan pejalan kaki. Yoongi mengedit foto itu untuk mengubah filter menjadi B&amp;W dan menaikan tingkat _brightness._

Yoongi menunjukkan hasilnya dengan wajah dongkol. "Penurunan fungsi penglihatan pada keadaan bercahaya terang; _hemeralopia_. Semua buta warna total mengalaminya. Waktu Jimin bilang 'dunia seperti memudar di mataku'. Aku sadar dia kehilangan detail_nya_. _Blur_. Lihat. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, bentuk hitam tak beraturan ini baju atau apa? Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Hitam putih tapi sekaligus terlalu terang. Namun tetap gelap. _Tidak_ _jelas_."

Namjoon meraih ponselnya dan mengamati gambar itu lamat. Tercenung. "Banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam hitungan detik ketika dia mencoba berjalan di dunia luar," desisnya khawatir.

"Sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Namjoon mengangguk patuh.

"Kali ini aku memohon padamu… _tolong jaga Jimin_."

.

"_Everything that you've done in front of my eyes _

_It's complete darkness"_

.

Yoongi kembali digiring ke sel setelah sipir berteriak bahwa waktu telah habis. Dia berbaring di kasurnya sambil memperhatikan kalung Namjoon, setengah melamun.

"_Kim haneul? Bukankah kalau ini nama ibunya, maka cincin ini seharusnya dipakai ayahnya?"_ pikir Yoongi seraya memutar cincin itu pelan.

-o0o-

a/n: words count: 4.068

hello. Akan sangat senang kalau aku membaca review kalian tentang ff ini. Menambah semangat menulis 5679 kali lipat. Jadi, please tinggalkan review. Akan sangat senang dikasih saran dan dikasih tau tentang cacat logic. Serius.

Dan aku mau lanjut posting part 6 kalau udah nyampe 250 review. Can i? ^^

Jangan lupa like, subscribe dan share ke seluruh social media yang kamu punya.


	6. Chapter 6

[6]

Part ini mengandung mature content.

Anak usia dibawah 17 tahun diharapkan tidak membacanya. Thanks^^

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Detik jam terakhir di hari sabtu. Di mana musik menyebar memenuhi ruangan dan semua orang menari sambil mabuk. Piringan logam yang berdecit dan sorakan bahagia menjadi latar percakapan mereka. Yoongi menatap Tuan Jung Hoseok yang telah melap gelas ke dua puluhnya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Semua orang bersenang-senang malam ini," hoseok bergumam.

Yoongi memilih soda alih-alih alkohol. Sensasi menyengat masih terasa di hidungnya. Ia melepas gigitan pelan pada sisi gelas, menghisap soda yang tersisa di bibir dan menoleh. Ia menatap dari kejauhan. Seorang lelaki menari di antara penari striptis wanita. Secercah cahaya lampu berputar mengitari stelannya yang mewah. Ia menghujani _strippers_ dengan lembaran uang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Orang stress itu?" timpal hoseok dengan dagu menunjuk. "Hanya orang kaya yang kehabisan cara menghabiskan uang."

Yoongi kembali menoleh, memperhatikan. Kulit putih wanita itu berkelap-kelip disiram cahaya lampu warna-warni. Turtle neck kelabu polos berbalut jas hitam tampak begitu berkelas mengecap lekuk tubuh dan bahu lebar si lelaki. Ia menggiring hidungnya menyusuri pipi _strippers_ dan bergoyang menikmati musik.

"Apa dia suka lelaki?"

Hoseok terkesiap kaget. "_Aish_! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku mau membuatnya basah."

"_Hah_? Apa? Basah?" Alis hoseok berkerut tak mengerti. Namun jari telunjuknya mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ah, ya ya ya. Dia orang kaya. Uangnya kan?"

Mata Yoongi tak lepas menyaksikan lelaki itu menari di ambang kesadaran. Mengikuti musik yang berdegup semakin kencang dan tertawa lepas penuh kemenangan.

"Orang kaya kadang seenaknya. Berhati-hatilah."

Yoongi memandang Hoseok penasaran. "Tau dari mana?"

"Ini kedatangannya yang ke 7. Tapi dia sudah membuat banyak ulah. Kemarin dia cekcok dengan sekuriti. Dia juga memecahkan botol wine, berkelahi di lantai dansa, mabuk berat, muntah-muntah sampai digotong keluar. Dasar orang kaya. Untung dia punya uang. Kalau tidak, habislah dia."

"Dia tidak cerita banyak padamu tentang masalahnya?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya bilang kalau dia terlalu kaya."

Orang yang tidak mudah menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada sembarang orang, pikir Yoongi menerka-nerka. Dari caranya menjalani hidup, mungkin lelaki kaya itu punya masalah yang lebih besar dan serius. Kalau saja lelaki itu nyaman dengan hidupnya, mungkin dia tidak akan mencari perhatian di luar dan membuat onar.

Suatu hal yang tak asing.

Orang dengan sisi gelap selalu terlihat bahagia di tempat pelarian. Seperti seorang murid yang tertawa keras bersama teman-temannya namun menangis begitu lemah ketika kembali ke rumah.

"Hahahahaha. Aku harus bawa lebih banyak uang besok!" Volume teriakan seorang pria kian lama kian mendekat. "Hey, Tuan Jung!"

"Duduklah. Kau mau memesan apa?" sapa Hoseok ramah.

"Seperti biasa. Aduh kau ini belum hafal juga ya."

Hoseok tersenyum seperti kuda dan menuangkan red wine pada gelas kristalnya. "Malam yang menyenangkan, Kim Seokjin."

Lelaki itu meneguk sedikit minumannya dan mengangkat kedua alis. "Ah, ya. Dan malam yang panas."

"Tarianmu indah sekali tadi."

"Kau menghinaku ya. Hahaha," canda Seokjin, kembali meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. Melirik ke arah kanan. "Eh, Tuan Jung, yang di sebelahku ini orang atau patung? Diam saja dari tadi."

"Hey, Min Yoongi. Ayolah," goda Hoseok.

"Min Yoongi. Jadi itu namanya," tutur seokjin, mengangguk-angguk. Ia memandang wajah Yoongi dan menyusurinya dengan punggung jari. "Wajahmu memang seperti patung. Benar-benar terpahat _sempurna_."

"Wah, sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Yoongi-_a_."

Yoongi diam tak berkedip, melihat ke arah lain. Sementara seokjin menyusuri bibirnya yang lembab dengan jari yang panjang dan bengkok. Ia menggumam kagum, "lihatlah betapa manisnya dirimu. Seperti gula. _Sugar_."

"Terimakasih."

"Oh akhirnya kau bicara juga! Kupikir kau benar-benar patung," seru seokjin hiperbola, "aku Seokjin. Sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Jadi kau juga harus begitu. Oke?"

"Pasti, _Hyung_."

"Astaga. Dia sudah memanggilku '_hyung'_. Tuan Jung!"

Tuan Jung menggelengkan kepalanya kagum. "Sepertinya kalian cocok."

"Wah, siapa juga yang tahan? Kau itu seni paling indah yang pernah kulihat._ Unreal. Art_. Seluruh tubuhmu _art_. Seperti kembang gula rasa _mint_ yang menyala. Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau aku mabuk."

"Hey, Min Yoongi. Jangan jaim begitu. Tadi kan kau tanya apa dia suka lelaki. Hahaha."

"Benarkah?" Seokjin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi, berbisik lembut, "jadi berapa hargamu, sayang?"

Yoongi menjawabnya pelan dengan senyum tipis yang menggoda.

-o0o-

Seokjin memantau jam rolex yang melingkar di lengannya. Berbahan rolesor kuning, kombinasi dari baja 904L dan emas 18 karat. Di balik kristal safir anti gores, jarum jam dengan kokoh menunjuk tepat pukul satu pagi. Ia melepas jam tangannya buru-buru seraya melirik Yoongi yang tengah bersiap, "mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan, manisku."

Seokjin mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke kasur, menerjang dan mengecupi tubuh pucat itu liar. Yoongi di bawahnya menahan napas, mencengkram kuat sprei kusut tak beraturan.

Seokjin mengendus. Yoongi terdiam. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang. Kemudian memejam erat menahan sakit.

Keadaan sekitar berubah jadi panas. Kadar air menguap, seperti hasrat tak tertahankan yang mengepul begitu kental menghalangi jalan napas mereka. Terengah-engah. Dalam gerakan seokjin yang beringas, secara tiba-tiba setetes air mata lolos dari mata Yoongi yang kosong. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka menyadarinya.

Pertunjukan itu berakhir dalam satu jam dengan seokjin terbaring kelelahan. Yoongi dengan wajah dingin menatap seokjin yang sedang terpejam mengatur napas. Wajah lelah itu basah bermandikan keringat berkilap-kilap. Kulitnya keemasan seperti roti mengembang yang baru keluar dari pemanggang. Yoongi dingin memandangnya, mengusap keringat di wajah seokjin, meninggalkan warna kecoklatan _eyebrow_ pada sarung tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi berbalik, memakai celananya pelan.

"Hey, tubuhmu enak. Terimakasih manisku."

Yoongi melirik, melanjutkan memasukkan lengannya pada lubang baju.

"Aku baru bertemu denganmu malam ini. Aduh, sayang sekali ya? Malam sebelumnya kau kemana?" pikir seokjin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dua tangan.

"Mungkin aku sedang bekerja."

Seokjin tersenyum lemas, memandang langit-langit. Ia meraba-raba nakas untuk meraih lembaran uangnya dan melempar itu semua, berterbangan lambat di udara dan jatuh terserak di lantai.

"Kembalilah lain kali. Aku ingin mencicipi tubuhmu lagi."

Yoongi memungut lembaran won yang tercecer dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas lapuk yang sudah terselempang di bahu. Bersiap pulang setelah akhirnya ia pamit dan membungkuk. Dalam lorong menuju bar, Yoongi memutuskan bahwa seokjin adalah pelanggan terakhirnya malam ini.

Musik masih berdentum keras ketika ia melewati kabinet bar, dengan seorang bartender tersenyum cerah melayani pengunjung yang memesan. Tuan Jung hoseok melirik Yoongi ketika lelaki kecil itu melintas. Ia bertanya dengan alis yang naik usil. "Bagaimana?"

Yoongi menjawab dengan senyum dan tangan membentuk _OK_. Mengisyaratkan bahwa semua berjalan lancar. Mengabaikan rasa perih terbakar di bokongnya.

Namun, dari wajah Yoongi yang kusut dan geraknya yang tak bergairah. Tuan Jung sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah lewat dari sekadar garis lelah. Dia kelihatan muak dengan hidupnya.

-o0o-

Pagi itu Yoongi pulang pukul tiga. Dia melangkah lemas di lorong apartemen yang sepi dan membuka pintu pelan. Yoongi melongok, Jimin tak ada di ruang tengah. Majalah lama masih terbuka di atas meja.

Dia melepas tas dan topinya yang begitu rongsok, menggantungkannya di balik pintu. Kemudian menutup majalah lama dan merapihkannya ke tempat semula.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Tapi setiap hari memang melelahkan baginya.

Yoongi terpejam sebentar sembari duduk dan meringis mengingat apa yang telah ia lalui. Pikiran yang selama ini ia hindari namun selalu berakhir dengan perasaan betapa kotor dirinya.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Jimin mengerjap-kerjap. Melirik jarum jam dinding menunjuk pukul tiga pagi. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, menemukan tas dan topi Yoongi sudah tergantung begitu sederhana. Suara percikan air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, membuat Jimin menoleh.

"_Hyung_?" ujarnya seraya mengetuk pintu.

Tentu tak ada jawaban kecuali desis air. Rintik yang keluar lewat shower tua, beradu dengan tubuh telanjang Yoongi dan berakhir di lantai, mengalir dan terbuang.

"_Hyung_, jangan mandi malam-malam."

Yoongi mengusap wajah, menyingkap rambutnya ke belakang.

"_Hyun_g? Airnya dingin," sahut Jimin dari luar. Yoongi menatap pintu beberapa detik dan berpaling mengambil sabun, menggosok lehernya berulang. "Kau bisa sakit."

Yoongi menggosok dadanya lebih keras.

"_Hyung_." Suara itu terdengar dekat, Yoongi menoleh. Menyaksikan Jimin dengan pintu terbuka. Dia berdiri di sana. Mematung beberapa detik, menatap Yoongi dengan ketidakberdayaan. Lalu melangkah besar, berdiri bungkuk di bawah rintik yang sama. Tubuh dan baju hangatnya basah kuyup.

"Berhenti." Dia mencengkram lengan Yoongi, menghentikan gosokan kuat yang menyakitkan. Hingga lengan itu melemah, lunglai menjatuhkan sabun batangan terserak di lantai yang basah.

"Kau bisa sakit, _Hyung_. Jangan mandi malam-malam."

Kulit mereka dingin di bawah tetesan air satu-satu. Meliputi tulang menonjol yang terekspos dan garis vena yang biru. Jantung memompa darah dengan lambat dan meninggalkan wajah itu pucat. Keriput bertemu keriput di ujung jari mereka. "Airnya dingin," Jimin berkata, "Jangan begini terus, _Hyung_," Ia mendorong Yoongi di balik sweternya yang basah untuk menghindari guyuran air. Sampai tubuh mereka merapat di dinding.

"Sebentar lagi, Jimin. Aku akan berhenti. Sebentar lagi."

Tapi Yoongi tak pernah berkata tentang dirinya yang kotor dan nyeri, atau tentang seberapa sedih hatinya ketika harus memungut lembaran won yang terserak. Ia memilih mengubur rasa itu di antara pandangan yang kosong, menatap dingin.

-o0o-

Malam berikutnya Yoongi pergi ke bar dengan perasaan bersalah dan lebih membenci diri sendiri. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menyerahkan tubuhnya bukan hanya pada wanita. Namun juga lelaki kesepian setengah gila bernama seokjin.

Yoongi kembali ke bar dan berbincang dengan Tuan Jung. Lelaki itu selalu bercerita banyak hal. Yoongi akan mendengarnya dengan senang hati. Terkadang sambil setengah melamun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam hidup.

Sementara di sisi lain bar, seorang pria kaya duduk di sofa empuk. Mejanya penuh oleh beberapa puntung rokok sisa, gelas dan botol wine. Di antara pengunjung yang hilir mudik, matanya tetap berfokus pada satu objek. Yoongi di seberang sana tampak tersenyum lebar mendengarkan ucapan Tuan Jung.

"Wah, bahkan dia tak tersenyum selebar itu waktu kugoda."

Senyum yang terasa tidak asing.

Sekelebat ingatan muncul tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Seokjin sedang memungut rokok yang jatuh dan seorang wanita tidak sengaja menumpahkan air pada wajahnya. Seokjin bangkit dan menindas batang rokoknya marah. Lalu menampar wanita itu hingga tersungkur.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa_?" ujar seseorang lelaki cemas. "_Hey, kau tidak boleh kasar pada wanita_!"

Namun seokjin tak mempedulikannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ah, iya. Lelaki itu." Seokjin tersenyum puas. "Lelaki yang baik hati."

Seokjin kembali bersandar santai dan menikmati red winenya.

-o0o-

Menuju tengah malam pihak bar biasanya menyajikan pertunjukkan tarian striptis. Setiap malam berubah-ubah. Mereka memiliki jadwal tersendiri. Terkadang juga menyesuaikan dengan tema mingguan. Atau tema khusus seperti hallowen. Ini biasanya menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para pengunjung. Tak lama kemudian musik yang berdentum keras berubah mengalun lembut. Sebuah cahaya lampu dramatis menyinari panggung.

"Mereka punya penari baru malam ini," Hoseok bergumam, melihat-lihat.

Yoongi ikut menoleh dan menatap linglung ke arah panggung. Wanita berteriak histeris di barisan depan dan berdesas-desus 'wah tampan sekali' , 'coba saja dia lebih berisi'.

"Apa penari barunya lelaki?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Kurasa begitu."

Seorang lelaki berpakaian kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan celana hitam polos tampak berdiri di atas panggung. Pada ketukan tertentu, lelaki itu mulai menari begitu indah. Lengan-lengannya luwes menggapai langit. Seluruh tubuhnya meliuk seperti dia memberikan jiwanya pada tiap gerakan. Suatu waktu sinar lampu sorot menerpa wajahnya yang sendu. Penari itu baru saja akan melepas pakaian. Namun Yoongi yang tengah duduk tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari. Menembus kerumunan orang. Ia melepas mantel panjangnya dan naik ke panggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi menggeram. Ia menutup tubuh Jimin dengan mantelnya cepat.

"Melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Ia hendak melepas bajunya lagi. "Ini yang akan aku lakukan."

Yoongi merapatkan mantelnya kuat dan menyeret Jimin turun. Penonton bersorak kecewa. Yoongi sudah cukup merusak pertunjukkan yang baru saja akan dimulai. Pihak bar buru-buru menggantinya dengan suara dentuman musik yang keras.

"Ini yang akan aku lakukan, _Hyung_!"

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak membuat ulah?"

Jimin tertawa nyeri. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Jimin. Berhenti."

Ia tak peduli. Justru menaikan suara melawan musik yang bising. "Bagaimana rasanya melihat adikmu jadi penari telanjang?"

"Berhenti!"

"Kau! Kau yang berhenti, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi mengatur geramnya yang tertahan. "Kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku bilang sebentar lagi!"

"Kapan?" desaknya tak sabar. "Menunggu aku mati?"

Yoongi melotot dan menggusur Jimin keluar bar. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di sisi bangunan dengan suara orang sayup-sayup terhalang dinding kokoh dan jendela yang bersinar warna warni. Jimin berjubahkan mantel Yoongi dan air matanya yang berlinang sunyi. Ia marah tapi ia cengeng. Tak berani menatap Yoongi. Memilih memutar bola matanya yang basah ke arah lain.

"Turuti perkataanku sekali saja. Bisa?"

Jimin merengut. "_Hyung_."

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku akan berhenti sebentar lagi."

"Sekarang."

"Jangan keras kepala!" Yoongi membentak. "Ayo sekarang kita pulang," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Jimin yakin ini baru jam sebelas malam. Momen yang jarang terjadi di mana biasanya Yoongi pulang pukul tiga atau empat pagi. Namun mereka tetap berjalan berdampingan.

"Kau mau ramen?"

Suara mereka kemudian hilang, menjauh dari bar.

Sementara di dalam bar, seokjin menandaskan gelas terakhir red winenya. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari kehadiran Yoongi di kabinet bar.

"Wah, ditinggal mabuk sebentar saja dia sudah menghilang cepat," ujarnya meracau.

-o0o-

Jimin dan Namjoon melangkah memasuki apartemen yang temaram dan sepi. Jimin melepas sepatu dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Cahaya dari jendela yang belum tertutup tirai menampilkan dinding apartemen yang ramai oleh warna. Masih suasana yang sama; detik jam dinding, embusan napas yang lelah, gemerincing _dream catcher, dan _percakapan samar dari ruang apartemen lain. Namun terasa asing di hati Jimin. Dia tak akan menunggu siapapun pulang malam ini.

Namjoon cukup kewalahan membawa tas besar berisi baju ganti dan beberapa keperluan lain. Ia menyalakan lampu dan tersenyum simpul ketika cahaya yang keluar redup.

"Yoongi menggantinya seminggu setelah dia pulang jam delapan malam dan berkata bahwa itu hari _terbaiknya_," info Jimin seraya menunjuk ke lampu, tersenyum memberi tahu. "Kuharap kau tak terganggu dengan pencahayaan redup?"

"_Keep_ _calm_, _Man_," seloroh Namjoon dengan nada bercanda.

"Yoongi sampai naik kursi untuk menggantinya. Dia benar-benar jagoan."

Namjoon terkikik kecil. Matanya melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Apartemen ini punya banyak warna. Siapa pun akan berkata begitu. Di sudut ruangan ada sebuah lemari dengan sekat lebih banyak daripada lemari biasa. _Sticky_ _note_ bertuliskan macam warna tertempel di dalamnya. Ditulis dengan spidol dan tulisan yang hancur seperti ceker ayam. Tipikal tulisan lelaki.

Namjoon menggeret tas besarnya ke kamar. Di samping cermin, sebuah _earphone_ menggantung. Ada kertas bergaris ditempel perekat bening. Tertulis '_ini warna pink (perempuan).'_

Jimin tersenyum begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. "Jaga-jaga kalau aku lupa dan malah memakainya keluar."

Ia menunjukkan kasur Yoongi untuk Namjoon tempati. Kasur yang terasa dingin di bawah tangannya. Seakan sudah tak ditinggali lama sekali. Aroma pelembut pakaian menguar halus begitu Namjoon duduk memantul.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju, mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Di bawah lampu yang sudah dimatikan, Namjoon berlindung di bawah selimut Yoongi. Memejamkan mata lelah.

"Begitu bangun nanti badanmu akan wangi amber. Wangi yang manis dan hangat. Aroma tubuh Yoongi," suara itu terdengar tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan.

"Hey, kau belum tidur?" timpal Namjoon dengan suara lemas penuh kantuk. "Besok kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

"Aku sudah tidak sekolah, Namjoon."

Tak ada yang terdengar selain embusan napas mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidurlah. Banyak yang akan kita lakukan besok pagi."

"Aku harus tidur supaya besok bisa bangun segar, ya?"

"Iya. Itu kau tahu."

"Seseorang pernah berkata begitu padaku. Yoongi."

Namjoon terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kepolosan dan kesakitan yang datang bersamaan. "Malam hari waktunya istirahat. Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah," pamit Namjoon cepat, berbalik menghadap tembok. Memejamkan mata kuat. Bunyi gemeresak selimut terdengar sejenak. Menelan suara terakhir mereka ke dalam dengkur halus.

Antara alam sadar dan mimpi… Namjoon berpikir kenapa Jimin bisa berbicara tentang wangi dengan begitu yakin. Ia melesakkan hidungnya ke bantal dan mendapati sekelebat aroma parfum melintasi hidungnya cepat.

_Manis dan hangat._

-o0o-

Minggu terakhir di bulan desember dibuka dengan pandangan cemas Jimin ketika mencari kantung plastik. Jimin yakin ia melihatnya terakhir kali di sini. Tergeletak di samping kotak berisi _earphone_ warna hitam. Yoongi suka meletakkan beberapa barang berharganya berendengan. Memudahkan ketika harus mencarinya, dia bilang. Dan pilihan itu tepat karena sekarang Jimin tak ragu sedikit pun bahwa benda itu memang hilang.

Ia melirik Namjoon yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Plastiknya hilang ya?"

"Ya. Satu plastik penuh."

"Tapi yang demikian itu justru lebih bagus." Namjoon merespon. "Kalau saja pelakunya hanya mengambil beberapa helai, mungkin kita tak bisa memastikan apa dia mendapat rambut itu dari sini? Tapi ini… hilang semua. Berarti jelas ada yang mengambil."

"Benar juga," respon Jimin lambat.

"Kau yakin Yoongi tidak meletakkannya di tempat lain? Barangkali dia lupa? Kudengar dia pelupa semenjak dia depresi."

"Aku yakin. Warnanya bening dan ada perekat seperti plastik untuk obat. Yoongi hanya menyentuhnya untuk memasukkan rambut, setelah itu di simpan lagi."

"Wah parah." Namjoon berdecak bingung.

Mereka berjalan lesu keluar kamar. Jimin dengan lamunannya. Dan Namjoon dengan wajah berpikir keras. Sekeras perut mereka yang berbunyi kelaparan. Jimin mengeluarkan panci kimchi dari kulkas dan sekotak susu vanilla ukuran satu liter.

"Kau bisa menghangatkannya? Aku takut kelepasan sampai gosong."

Namjoon mengerti dan mengambil alih. Sedangkan Jimin menuangkan susu segar ke dalam gelas mereka. Sebenarnya Namjoon tak begitu mahir dalam urusan dapur. Terakhir kali ia memotong bawang, ia salah memposisikan arah pisaunya. Yang tajam malah menghadap udara. Untung saja tangannya tidak terluka. Dia memang pintar namun kadang-kadang ceroboh.

Tapi tak ada kekacauan pagi ini. Namjoon datang ke meja dengan panci kimchi yang mengepul hangat. Dua mangkuk kecil nasi sudah siap di meja. Dua pasang sumpit silver dan sendok terletak rapih di sisinya.

"Wah, kau bisa memasak."

Tidak, Namjoon hanya belum mengacau.

"Kau bisa jadi koki," canda Jimin seraya mulai menyumpit kimchinya.

"Haha, tidak juga." Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Sadar bahwa ia terlalu ceroboh untuk itu.

"Memangnya apa cita-citamu?" tanya Jimin, lalu mengunyah. Namjoon masih melahap hidangannya. Belum sempat menjawab. "Semua orang menanyakan itu ketika kita kecil. Bagiku itu pertanyaan yang menantang."

Mereka lanjut mengunyah, mengoyak sayur di antara gigi geraham dan menelan. Namjoon masih berkutat mencerna nasi panas yang pulen. Sampai suara Jimin kembali terdengar. "Aku tak akan bisa jadi pilot, _surgeon_, _designer_, polisi, atau mungkin koki?"

Namjoon menghentikan kunyahannya untuk menatap Jimin.

"Beberapa profesi punya tes buta warna," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi Yoongi mengarahkanku pada hal yang aku bisa dan hal yang aku cintai. Aku suka menari. Yoongi bilang tarianku bagus padahal dia orang yang suka mencela. Sedangkan Yoongi, dia suka musik. Dia suka menulis. Lagu-lagu yang sedih, depresi, pemberontakan, marah." Jimin mengawang, mengingat-ingat. "Aku bilang kenapa kau tidak menulis lagu yang bahagia dan yang baik-baik? Terus dia jawab, bukankah dunia juga banyak menceritakan hal-hal yang buruk? Yoongi suka hal-hal yang realistik, kurasa."

"Dan bagaimana dengan cita-citamu, Namjoon?"

Lelaki itu berdeham serak seraya mengingat. "Tidak banyak. Aku cuma mau hidup dan tetap bernafas?" ujarnya ragu.

Jimin tersenyum cerah. Seperti senyum seorang ayah. Penuh ketenangan. Yang membuat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya terasa hangat dan damai.

"Kau punya kesempatan yang banyak, Namjoon. Jangan sia-siakan itu."

"Aku akan pikirkan lagi lain kali."

"Bagaimana kalau di luar sana ada banyak orang yang berharap punya kecerdasan seperti yang kau miliki? Kesehatan yang kau miliki? Segala ide cemerlang yang kau miliki? Mereka berharap memiliki itu semua. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jimin menunggu jawaban. Tapi Namjoon belum begitu yakin untuk menjawab. Ia masih berkutat dengan pemikiran hingga akhirnya suara Jimin kembali yang terdengar.

"Kesempatan selalu jauh berharga bagi orang yang tak memilikinya. Ah, bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya? Ini rumit sekali di kepalaku. Seperti… seperti… kesempatan hidup bagi orang yang sekarat. Itu akan sangat berharga bagi mereka. Atau… warna bagi orang buta warna. Itu sangat berharga. Tapi belum tentu semua orang menyadarinya. Itu tentang kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk melihat, mendengar, sekolah, hidup layak. _Apalagi_?"

Jimin tersenyum lucu. Menyumpit kimchi dan menyendok nasinya bergantian lalu mengunyah dengan lahap.

"Aku punya seorang teman yang terjebak di sisi akhir kesempatan," Jimin berkata. "Ayahnya kaya. Punya Kristal dalam ureter. Kalsium oksalat, kalsium fosfat, magnesium, amonium, xanthyn. Mengkristal dalam saluran kemihnya. Membuat ayahnya kesakitan setiap saat dan air kencingnya berdarah. Dokter bilang kristal itu menggores saluran dalam." Jimin terdiam sesaat. "Ya. Jungkook bilang ayahnya kaya. Dia punya kristal batu dalam rongga perutnya. Batu. Batu ureter."

Secara tiba-tiba pangkal hidungnya terasa berat. Seperti ada cairan ingus yang hendak keluar. Tapi Jimin menahannya dan lanjut bercerita.

"Kakak perempuannya yang semula jadi harapan keluarga ternyata hamil duluan. Suaminya miskin dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Jadi orangtua mereka hanya punya jungkook. Harapan terakhir mereka. Ibunya bilang kalau ada rejeki, setelah lulus nanti semoga saja ada teman yang mengajak jungkook bekerja. Siapa tahu bisa jadi cleaning service rumah sakit atau kasir. Tidak apa-apa. Dan ibunya berdoa sambil terus merapalkan bisik bisik agar anaknya diberkati, dilindungi Tuhan. Tapi jungkook tentu tak ingin kerja begitu. Dia pintar, Namjoon. Sama sepertimu."

"Satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa mengubah nasib adalah pendidikan. Dia harus lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan masuk universitas bagus dengan beasiswa. Tapi dia hampir kehilangan itu semua. Dia hampir kehilangan kesempatan."

"Waktu itu tugas berkelompok dua orang. Aku dengan Jeon Jungkook, sahabatku." Jimin memejamkan mata. "Alat labu destilasi berisi campuran asam, fenol, dan alkohol 95%, dididihkan di atas kasa asbes dengan menggunakan spiritus. Namun labu destilasi kami meledak. Belasan siswa terkena pecahannya."

"Suatu sore aku menemukannya menangis di kelas kosong. Begitu lemah. Putus asa. Dia sedih dan ketakutan. Dia berusaha berdiri menghampiriku tapi berakhir terduduk di lantai. Tangisnya pelan tapi menyakitkan. Aku duduk melihat matanya. Dia khawatir. Dia berkata padaku bahwa semua itu salahnya. Dia melamun dan lupa mematikan api."

"Kepala sekolah memanggil kami berdua. Aku bilang aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas itu semua. Mereka memberiku teguran keras. Tapi Jungkook selamat. Mereka mengeluarkanku, _akhirnya. _Di belakang, jungkook memelukku sambil menangis keras. Kenapa kau melakukan itu, dia tanya. Tapi aku tidak sempat menjawab karena kami sama-sama menangis. Hahaha. Anak itu."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" selidik Namjoon prihatin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku tahu rasanya tidak punya kesempatan." Ia mengangguk antusias. "Kurasa Jungkook lebih memerlukan itu. Bukankah dia punya masa depan yang panjang? Dia berhak lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Dia bisa jadi _apapun_ yang dia inginkan. Benar kan? Dan bagaimana aku tega merenggut kesempatannya hanya karena ledakan di lab kimia?"

Jimin tertawa tapi tidak ada yang lucu. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan warna."

"Jimin…," rengek Namjoon sedih.

Mereka tersentak begitu suara musik berdegup menggetarkan kaca jendela. Musik yang tak asing di telinga Jimin. Tipe-tipe bar. Sumbernya dari apertemen sebelah.

"_Aish_, dia benar-benar tidak bercanda waktu cerita apartemennya berisik," keluh Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tetanggamu?"

"Iya, namanya Taehyung."

"Seperti lagu disko."

"Dia memang DJ."

Namjoon mengangguk lesu. Bukan karena dia kecewa atau makanannya tidak enak. Tapi karena ia mengingat apa yang selama ini ia lupakan.

_Mimpinya_.

Bukan. Bukan jadi DJ. Tapi lebih dari itu. Suatu karir yang membuat mata orang mengikuti alunan tangannya. Di mana orang-orang bisa mendengarkan pemikirannya yang unik. Segala ide tentang hidup dan dunia.

Namjoon mengembuskan napas pelan.

Kemarin ia merasa mengenal Jimin. Segala tingkahnya yang polos dan apa adanya. Tapi sekarang ia sadar. Dia tidak benar-benar mengenal Jimin. Tidak akan pernah mengerti pemuda itu juga apa yang dia hadapi.

"Wah, sudah habis lagi. Padahal aku masih lapar." Jimin menandaskan susunya. "Coba saja ada bibi nam. Mungkin aku tinggal menekan tombol 2," ia berkata lesu.

Ponsel tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia bergumam merapalkan nama wanita paruh baya itu dan menekan tombol 2 agak lama. Hal yang dulu ia lakukan kalau sudah benar-benar butuh bantuan. Tapi kali ini ia melakukannya karena rindu.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

-o0o-

Sepatu fentofel melangkah gagah menembus bangsal kemuning yang sepi. Jaket kulit berbau apak menguar dalam langkahnya. Namun masih kalah jauh dengan bau rumah sakit yang kental. Campuran dari aroma urin, keringat, luka yang basah atau barangkali anyir dahak. Bau obat, pembersih lantai atau alkohol bahkan tak tercium. Ini lebih tercium seperti kebusukan.

Orang itu menerobos masuk pintu bertuliskan 2.3. Bermakna lantai ke dua, kamar ke tiga. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah. Masker oksigen _non_-_rebreathing_ melingkupi wajahnya. Mengalirkan oksigen dengan konsentrasi 100% dengan kecepatan aliran 12 liter/menit. Dia kena _hipoksemia_. Kadar oksigen di arterinya tak mencukupi.

Secara tiba-tiba ponsel di sisi ranjangnya bergetar.

_Park Jimin memanggil_.

Lelaki jangkung itu melangkah. Mengabaikan ponsel yang terus berkedip. Ia memutar kenop oksigen di dinding ke arah nol liter. Sumber penghidupan yang membuat wanita itu bertahan. Wanita itu megap-megap. Menggelepar tak berdaya beberapa saat.

_Park Jimin memanggil._

Hingga pada satu titik penghabisan…

wanita itu menyerah.

Dia menyerah mengambil napas. Seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Matanya tertutup perlahan.

_Gelap_.

Memori mengkilas balik kejadian dalam hidupnya. Dari ia lahir, menangis keras ditimang ibunya, menjadi anak manis yang suka berlari, lalu tumbuh dewasa, bekerja dan menjadi tua. Semua menjadi kilasan-kilasan cepat yang bermain dalam otaknya. Sebelum akhirnya layar monitor menunjukan garis lurus. _Asistol_.

Ponsel di sisi ranjangnya berhenti bergetar. Layarnya mati.

Lelaki itu menghilang cepat seperti angin. Berlalu tanpa ada yang tahu.

Hingga decit troli emergensi ramai terdengar bersama langkah cepat para perawat. Mereka melakukan resusitasi jantung-paru selama lima siklus. 30 kompresi dada disusul 2 ventilasi. Namun semua berakhir dalam satu kalimat…

"_Nam Jihyun. Waktu kematian 10.00 KST, 21 Desember 2016."_

-o0o-

* * *

a/n:

awalnya aku mau diemin dulu ini chapter agak lama. Biar aku ngerasa asing pas baca ulang. Dan ngerasa bukan tulisan aku. Jadi tau salah dan kurangnya dimana.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir… ngeposting di ffn juga manfaat. Kayak ngasih draft skripsi ke dosen pembimbing dan dikasih tau cacatnya dimana.

Dan dosen pembimbingnya di sini adalah kalian readersku tersayang 3

Jadiiii, jangan ragu kasih aku kritik yah. Aku pasti baca, aku pikirin, aku jadiin buat perbaikan. Contohnya chapter 4. Makasihh sandal suwalo udah ngasih masukan, udah ingetin aku. Aku mau edit lagi d draft netbook. Tp hasil perbaikannya kayaknya ga dipublikasiin d ffn.

Aku seneng bisa dibaca sama readers yang kritis dan pinter2 kayak kalian 3

Termasuk kak riani lee. Makasih masukannya kakak 3

Oke cukup sekian dan terimakasih. Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ;)

Love, tersugakan. (istrinya suga)


End file.
